Friends with benefits?
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: A late night conversation beteen Dom and Letty about her boy troubles reveals something Dom wants to change. Acting on his idea, he starts questioning himself. After all this was to just help Letty out right?
1. Boy troubles

_Was just meant to be a one shot I was working on between my other chapters for High school days but I ended up turning it into a multi chapter story. I know in the films Dom was a lot older then Letty but in this one Letty's 16 and the boys are 19, Dom's turning 20 and Mia is 16 too. Letty lives with the Toretto's since her mum died and her dad walked out and Dom just got out of prison and Mr T is dead. Letty and Mia are grade 10._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I walked into the garage after school in a daze, dumping my school bag in the office as I walked past.

"Hey girl, how was school?" Jesse called out as he spotted me. I paused on my way out the back to change.

"Uh…it was…interesting." I said frowning as I thought about it. Dom looked up at me curiously as he stopped what he was doing. He leant against the car he and Vince were working on watching me as I stood there confused.

"What does that mean?" Leon asked wiping his hands on a rag, as they all waited for my answer.

"I have no fucking idea myself." I muttered shaking my head to clear it as I walked out back to get changed.

Back in the day I wouldn't have thought twice before just pulling on my coveralls on in front of everyone, then I turned sixteen last month and suddenly everything on my body had changed drastically. I started changing out the back when I caught Vince and Jesse one day eyeing me up and it made me realised I'd kinda grown up a little. Without my mum around I really didn't have anyone I could go to for advice and Mia was just as inexperienced with this as I was and had no idea what to do either. And the boy's… hell I'd be teased for months if I spoke to them about it.

'Puberty was a weird thing. Then again it had its advantages.' I decided. I actually had a nice body but I didn't like showing it off much like Mia who showed bits of skin every now and then. Shaking my head I took off my Tee leaving my tight black tank top on which was underneath, I quickly took off my curve hugging low rise jeans and put on my short shorts that I only wore for either bed or underneath the coveralls. Quickly throwing my coveralls on and pulling on my boots I picked up my jeans, T shirt and runners heading back out to chuck them in my bag.

"What happened?" Dom asked as he handed me a spanner nodding over to the car he was working on with Vince. Sighing I bent over the engine tightening the bolts neither one of them could reach.

"I don't know." I said tiredly.

"It sounds like boy troubles." Jesse pointed out. I rolled my eyes 'oh you have no idea…' I thought silently to myself.

"Sort of part of it." I said quietly.

"So what's the other part?" Dom asked.

"Can we not talk about it?" I begged as I finished with the bolts.

"Just trying to help Let." Dom said as I nodded silently.

"We're teenage boys, so believe it or not we can help." Rolling my eyes I gave Vince a look to shut up and went to finish work on the car from yesterday.

"Yeah well somehow I doubt you'll be able to help out with this one without breaking someone's face." I muttered quietly as I threw myself under the car to work.

"What did you say?" Dom asked curiously from over in the back corner somewhere.

"Nothing!" I yelled out. Shaking my head maybe I could have a word to one of them alone about it. Then I wrinkled my nose and shook my head, no that would just be too weird and they'd be sure to blab to the others.

I heard shuffling and tools clanging around the car I was working on but I had no idea who it was.

"Hey Mia." Dom called out. Sighing I finished up and rolled out. Getting up I saw Mia head over and hand me a piece of paper with a frown on her face. I looked at her oddly but took it anyway just as Vince and Dom looked up watching us.

"No." I whispered to her as it clicked who it was from. I handed it back quickly and walked off to get another tool.

"Letty." She whined as I walked back over.

"What?" I asked quietly aware I had an audience listening.

"He said he really wants to meet. Will you just take it?" She whispered pushing the paper back in my hands and walking away.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me for the rest of the day after that and it frustrated the hell out of me.

Home time came around fast which I was thankful for. All I wanted to do was just go home and relax. When we got home I headed straight for my room anxious to put some distance between everyone and me. I shut my door and stripped off just leaving me in my short shorts and tank, sighing I just decided to stay the way I was. Throwing myself on my bed I buried my head in my pillow as I thought back to the ending of school.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Letty, wait up." I turned around as I heard my name being called and Mia and I stopped as Connor came running up to us._

"_Uh can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked at Mia as she left and headed over to my car._

"_What's up?" I asked confused as to why he wanted to talk. Connor was a senior and two years older than me so it didn't make any sense as to why he wanted to talk._

"_I was wondering if you know, we're both single, legal and shit. You're hot as hell so I was wondering if you were interested in having a friend with benefits kind of relationship with me?" I frowned looking at him confused._

"_What like hooking up all the time?" I asked._

"_Yeah, so what do you say?"_

"_Connor I'm not that type of girl."_

"_You're sixteen Letty, it's about time you lost your V card. Besides what are you waiting for? Dom ain't got any interest obviously. You're hot as hell Letty, I'd be more than happy to help you out. Just let me know." I paused and thought about what he said as he ran off with his mates. The boys had always warned me against idiots like Connor but there was no denying he was hot, in a bad boy sort of way._

"_What did he want?" Mia asked as I caught up to her._

"_I'll tell you as we drive." I said hopping in the car._

"_Whoa Letty that's a big deal. You know what the boys would say if they found out."_

"_Yeah I know, I never said I agreed. I don't know what to do to be honest."_

"_Honestly Let you should say no, he's bad news." That I agreed with however I was curious as to what hooking up without sex would be like as I told Mia._

"_Dom would blow a fuse." She said. Frowning I thought about what Mia was saying and what Connor had pointed out._

"_Yeah…" I said as I got out of the car and walked into the garage._

_End flashback_

* * *

I sighed thinking about what Connor had said. He had a point, before Dom went away to prison I had a major crush on him for years and nothing had ever happened. Now that Dom was out and I had grown up again still nothing had happened. He thought about me as another little sister like Mia. Looking down I reached for the note Mia had given me. So what was I waiting for?

It was Connor's number with a message to meet him on Friday after school to let him know my answer. I jumped as I heard a knock on my door, quickly I shoved the paper under my pillow before jumping up to answer it. I was surprised to see Dom on the other side of the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" I looked funnily at Dom as I moved out of the way so he could come in. I felt sub conscious all of a sudden when I noticed him take in my appearance. Tugging my shirt down a little to show a little less skin but it was no use it rode straight back up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat back on my bed. I watched confused as he closed the door again before walking over to sit on my desk chair.

"I just want to talk. Is that okay?" He asked, I shrugged and nodded leaning back against the headboard looking at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You seem really thrown about whatever happened at school, I was just wondering if you wanna talk about it now away from everyone." Raising an eyebrow at him he shrugged.

"Come on Let, you're obviously confused about something. I'm just trying to help you not judge you. Whatever you say stays between us okay?" Sighing I thought about it for a moment.

"And I can ask you anything right?"

"Of course." He said nodding waiting for me to speak.

"Okay… so just out of curiosity how old were you when you lost your virginity?" I watched as he looked shocked at my question. I winced a little as I noted his shock be replaced by anger.

"Wait is that what this was about? Did you-" I shook my head frantically.

"NO!" He took a breath and calmed down again.

"Okay…. Then why do you want to know." He asked. I sighed and hung my head a little.

"See this is why I can't do this with you, you'll only get angry." I sighed hugging my pillow.

"Okay okay, look I'm sorry I thought this was over a boy... not sex." He admitted uneasily.

"It's both." I said looking at him.

"I wasn't aware you were dating anyone, let alone up to THAT point yet." His tone let me know how angry he was getting.

"I'm not dating anyone, I'm just… curious." I stated shifting my eyes away from his as he looked me over carefully.

"Curious? Okay I'll humour you... It was a week after turning sixteen." I stayed silent and thought about it for a minute. He kept silent watching me and again I shifted my eyes away from for a moment before looking back. Turning his head to the side he studied me.

"What's going on Let?" Biting my lip I stared at him as I sat quietly not really knowing how to start.

* * *

_What do you guys think so far?_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. First Kiss

_Thank you to all you're reviews. Here's the next chapter enjoy!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

We sat and stared at each other for a moment before I got up the courage to say anything.

"Let's say hypothetically…" I eyed him as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hypothetically? Right…" He rolled his eyes.

"Hypothetically that you're me…" His face showed that he didn't like where this was going.

"So there's this guy from school, that you barely know." I started pausing to look at him as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mmmm…" He motioned for me to continue.

"Well let's say he walked up to you and said 'hey let's talk' possibly followed by 'well now you're sixteen it's time to lose your V card and I'll be more than happy to help and oh yeah by the way lets be friends with benefits as well.' What would you do? Or say?" I asked quietly. I watched as his eyes bulged and his anger rose.

"Come again?" He asked furious. I let out a sigh and gave him a look before throwing my pillow at him.

"I'm serious, what would you do? You wanted to help me, so…. Help." I said.

"Let you can't be fucking serious." He stated shaking his head.

"Dom please, this is awkward enough as it is." I pleaded.

"Letty…" He started but I jumped in.

"Dom please." I begged quietly and he sighed taking a deep breath and began.

"I was sixteen and I only lost mine because everyone else was doing it. But once it's gone Let you can't get it back." He elaborated. I mulled over his words. I knew once it was done it was too late to change I wasn't that stupid. Frowning he looked at me a little pissed off.

"Are you trying to tell me just because he said it was time, you're actually going to do it? Don't be an idiot Letty." He said angrily shaking his head.

"Isn't that how you lost yours?" I reminded as he looked at me furiously.

"Don't use me as an example Letty." He shouted, wincing I flinched at his tone.

"I just….Like I said I don't even know this guy well, he's two years older than me." I said started.

"He's how old?" He threatened as he stood up. I stayed quiet and just turned away.

"Letty, argh okay wait… don't shut me out okay? You need wait Letty, this friends with benefits thing is a bad idea surely you can see that? He's just a guy after an easy lay, or just looking for another virgin to add to his belt notch. You'll only end up getting hurt and I don't want to see that happen, not to you. If it were me I'd be telling him no. " He said pointedly towards his last statement and I took that to mean the answer was no.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." I muttered quietly.

"Maybe, but shouldn't that be a warning to you?" He asked.

"I guess." I said thinking again. Sighing he crossed the room to lay on the bed next to me.

"Why were you even considering this?" he asked quietly. I gave him a funny look as he looked over at me.

"Honestly?" He nodded. I sighed playing with a loose thread on my shorts.

"Because I'm curious what all of its like." I explained looking back at him.

"All of what exactly? Sex I get but what else is there to be curious about other than fooling around and kissing? Fooling around... yeah I guess you'd be curious about it if you've never done anything… and I'm hoping you haven't. But kissing? Why would that make you curious? You';ve been kissed before surely." I looked away at his words and listened to him pause mulling over his words no doubt as I felt his gaze on me.

"Wait you have been kissed before… right?" I bit my lip and shook my head. I felt him tense against the bed as he thought about it.

"Really?" He asked again surprise filling his voice.

"Yep really." I said still not looking at him.

"Not even once?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said. We laid in silence and I could tell he was honestly shocked.

"How is that possible?…Why not?" He asked.

"You and the boys do a pretty good job of letting everyone know Mia and I are off limits." I answered. Sighing he seemed really uncomfortable for a moment.

"I guess in a way I should be happy about that, but I had no idea either of you were _disadvantaged_ over it." He explained. I rolled my eyes at the way he had asked more than stated the word disadvantage.

"So does that mean you'll back off?" I asked half joking half serious.

"You wish." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice and it was only confirmed when I turned my head to look at him.

I frowned at the peculiar look that passed over his face all of a sudden. Raising an eyebrow at him in question he continued to look at me funny.

"What?" I asked self-conscious all of a sudden under his stare.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

Looking over at Letty an idea passed through my head and I frowned thinking about it.

"What?" She asked unsteadily. Looking down at her I mulled over the thought in my head. It wouldn't be a big deal right?

Before I got put away I was well aware of Letty's crush on me but when I got out and I saw her again she had turned into a real beauty, she was no longer the little annoying girl that used to trail around behind us. I had gotten quite a shock when I noticed she seemed to no longer pay much attention to me. In all honesty when I had worked that out I had felt a little put out but had pushed the thoughts away and had gone back to my old ways at the races. New girl every week but then it wasn't till last week that I realised I no longer cared about the girls warming my bed of a night but rather I enjoyed flaunting them in front of Letty to try and get a reaction out of her. I was disappointed when the only reaction I got was one of disgust after she had 'caught' me and my girl of the week shagging on the lounge in the garage before rolling her eyes and walking out in a hurry.

"Hello, earth to Dom." I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry."

"I asked why you were staring at me like that." I ignored her question.

"Make me a promise." She nodded hesitantly.

"Okay."

"Don't go and do anything with that guy please. I don't want to have to kick anyone's ass for hurting you." She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yeah okay I'll stay away from him."

"Thank you."

"On one condition." She said, I raised a brow at her.

"Oh and what might that me?" I asked interestedly.

"Is there any chance of you letting up a little so I can at least get a guy to come near enough to kiss me?" She asked seriously. Sighing I made my decision, it would be just one kiss nothing would..._could_, come of it. It would just quell some of her curiosity for a while until I could get the courage to tell her the truth. i mean I'd be her first kiss, that would definitely mean something big to the both of us, although it would be a secret on my part.

I leant forward instead of saying anything and kissed her. It was only meant to be a soft kiss, just a peck really but the moment my lips touched hers a shock ran through me. It made me realise just how good her lips felt against mine so I kissed her again. This time I moved my lips over hers carefully moving to cup her face with my hands as she hesitantly started kissing me back weakly. I continued to kiss her softly but it was obvious she was really unsure of what to do. Gently I managed to coax her into the kiss almost smiling when she started kissing me back a little more. For someone so inexperienced she was naturally a good kisser, a lot better than some of the chasers I'd been with lately. Pulling back slightly I let her breathe, as she looked at me confused and I smiled slightly.

"You okay?" I asked quietly staying where I was.

"Yes…what was that for?" She asked shakily.

"Now you've been kissed." I whispered as I kissed her on the head before getting up heading to the door as I glanced one more time behind me. She was still lying there watching me leave but she no longer looked confused instead her face held another emotion I couldn't pick. I smiled to myself before I shut the door continuing on down to my own room unable to get the kiss out of my head.

* * *

_The wheels are in motion!_

_R&R _

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. Fight

_I apologise in advance if my physical scenes are a little bad I'm only new to writing these types of scenes. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Letty' POV_

I walked into school with Mia the day after the kiss, talking about the races on Friday night. We turned as we heard my name being called looking over my shoulder I saw Connor make his way away from his friends and towards me. I recalled Dom's words of him just using me and adding another notch to his belt and by the way his friends were smirking and laughing as they watched Connor I realised he was right.

"Hey Letty, Mia." Everyone knew not to mess with Mia and me because of Dom and the boys but this guy didn't seem to care. He stayed away from Mia which I suspected was so he could keep all his limbs, but I couldn't understand why he'd still risk it just to hook up with me.

"I'll meet you in class Let." Mia said as she hurried away from us.

"So have you thought about what I said." he asked.

"Yeah I have. Look I don't even know you apart from seeing you at the races every once in a while. I'm just not the type of girl to hook up with randoms." I said as he grinned at me.

"Come on Letty, it's no secret that Dom keeps a pretty good rein on you two. No boys willing to risk the wrath of your team, apart from me that is. Besides I know you haven't hooked up with anyone here so I'm betting you haven't even been kissed yet. I could show you everything you've ever wanted to know." 'Man who did this kid think he was kidding. He'd be shitting himself up against Dom and Vince.' I thought as I looked him up and down. He was taller than me and the way he held himself gave you the impression he was a cocky asshole.

"Well I doubt you'd be so calm if Dom was to confront you and your wrong about me being kissed." He looked shocked for a brief second before trying to play it off.

"Well I doubt yoo've done anymore then that so, why don't you let me help you? It'll be a win win situation."

"And how would it be a win for you exactly?" I had an idea, Dom had pointed it out but I had wanted to see what lie he would come up with.

"You'll help me get my ex off my back and it'll boost your popularity." I nearly laughed at his lie. His _ex_ had moved away to another state three months ago and I knew from the grapevine she already had another boyfriend, a guy in college to top it off.

"Look dude, thanks but no thanks." I said finally to him. He face dropped the façade as he shook his head.

"Whatever, I gave you the option to help you out so you wouldn't be such frigid bitch when another opportunity came around. But hey it's your loss." He said as he walked away. I stood there stunned for a moment before stomping off towards my locker.

I thought back over his words, a frigid bitch. Is that what everyone saw me as? Just because I didn't date or lay it on the table at parties or races people saw me as being frigid. I slammed my locker angrily as I got out the books I needed and then slammed it close again.

'Bloody hell Dom was right in thinking he'd disadvantaged us by scary all the boys off. That's probably why he'd bloody kissed me in the first place.' I thought angrily to myself as I made my way to homeroom.

Actually I no clue as to why exactly Dom had given me my first kiss but I hadn't asked nor had he spoke about it so I left it alone. I spotted Mia already in class and made my way towards her and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Hey so what happened, you look pissed?" she asked quietly as we waited for the teacher to turn up.

"I'll tell you on the way to Bio." I said as the teacher popped up out of nowhere. Class seemed to pass by quicker than usual which was good because I was itching to speak with Mia.

"So what happened?"

"He told me it would be a win/win for the both of us. I could help him get his ex of his back."

"Well that wasn't an obvious lie at all." Mia said sarcastically.

"Yeah and then when I told him no he said he was trying to give me a chance to not be a frigid bitch and actually hook up with someone." I hesitated before I asked the question that had been plaguing me since the conversation with him.

"You don't think that way too do you? And the rest of the school I mean just because I don't lay it on the table like the race whores the boys play with."

"I don't, no. but the rest of the male population at the school see us both as trophy's. It's like if they can through Dom and the boys long enough to get with us then they can have any girl in the school. I don't think we've ever realised just how much Dom actually affects our social lives." She said thoughtfully. I was silent as I thought about. Shit Mia was right, Connor had bravely tried it with me and not so long ago a guy named Gavin had tried it with Mia needless to say after Dom found out and took action the guy transferred pretty quickly.

"It sucks." Mia voiced.

"Yeah it does." I said quietly.

The rest of the week seemed to pass like a blur and I felt so out of it as I thought about everything that had been said this week. After a couple of days Mia had asked if I was okay which I answered somewhat truthfully to and she had told me not to let it get me down.

Even after Mia's words my depressive demeanour continued even to the point where the boys were noticing. Jesse and Dom we're the two that were asking me if I was okay the most and I just shrugged it off as school work, neither believed it though.

I left school and thanked the heavens that it was Friday. I was looking forward to the races to unwind, hopefully it would lift my mood a little.

I worked quietly on the engine of the car I was working on as I tried not to listen to the boys talk their usual shit about the girls they'd been hooking up with and who they wanted to hook up with tonight at the races. While I admit I was still curious, even more so after that kiss with Dom I sure as hell didn't want to listen to their crap today. It wasn't till I heard Dom comment about the blonde he'd been with last week, I'm assuming it was the same one I had walked in on him with, that my anger rose. Was he serious? Was this the same guy that had sat me down the other night and lectured me for thinking about hooking up with a boy? Until this moment I had never realised just how much they acted like Connor.

"Dude seriously it was hot. Never had a girl suck my cock like that before." Vince said loudly.

"The chick I got it on with the other night was a total nympho. She and I were at it for hours, I'm mean like literally everything. She loved being eaten out." Leon piped up.

"I loved doing that to my girl. She made these really hot noises that turned me on, but she went wild the minute I started fingering her." Vince said as the boys started laughing.

I tensed as I heard the details of their sex lives and I dropped my pliers loudly into the tool box to grab their attention before picking up a wrench.

"What's up with you girl? Still got boy troubles?" Leon asked. As soon as he had finished his sentence I stopped and just stood with my back to them. Placing my wrench down on the side of the car I stood up straight and wiped my hands on the rag.

"Yes actually I do." I said still not looking at them. I heard one of them mutter finally and I nearly lost in right then and there but I stood my ground.

"So what's up Let, what's troubling you?" Turning around somewhat calmly I leant against the car I had been working on.

"The four of you." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. I watched as they all stopped what they were doing around the garage and looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean Let, what have we done?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah girl we ain't done nothing to upset you." Vince stated.

"No?" I asked. It made them pause for a moment and Dom wiped his hands and started forward.

"Calm down Let, what's going on? You've had us all worried for days and then all of a sudden you're saying we've done something." He said as he stopped not far in front of me. Looking at him I could tell he was struggling with something.

"Was this about what we talking about before, cos we were kinda doing it to get you annoyed so you'd tell us what's wrong." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Well congrats it worked. Happy?" I asked angrily.

"Come on Letty, what have we done?" he asked.

"I want you to back off." I said. he looked confused and I could see the others looking at each other.

"Back off from what?" Vince asked throwing his spanner down and wiping his hands.

"Tell me something, why is it okay for you four to have a different girl every night, do whatever the hell you want with them and then throw them away. But when I want a boyfriend its too bad because no one in the fucking school would risk it. Why because I have four guard dogs who threaten anyone who comes near us. How is that fair?" I shouted angrily at them.

"Whoa that's what this is about?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I'm over it and so is Mia but she wouldn't dream of saying something to disappoint Dom." I said. Dom stared at me guiltily understanding now why I was upset.

"Come on Let don't get mad you know we only do it to protect you." He said quietly. I shook my head.

"yeah sure you do." I whispered as I turned around and picked up the wrench again and started work. I couldn't hear any other noise so I assumed they were still staring at me.

"And we don't have a different girl every night, every week maybe." Jesse tried to joke.

"Yes well just so you know I don't need to hear all the bloody details, save it for when I'm at school or something." I said tensely.

"We're sorry Let we just started to make you talk. Besides you can't be that innocent despite us scaring off the boys." I stopped tense and gripped the wrench in my hand.

"Vince." Dom said in warning.

"What? Come on Dom we ain't stupid we can't have kept all the boys away…" I whipped around quickly and looked at him in pure anger and they all took a step back from.

"V shut up." Dom yelled as he turned to Vince. Vince looked at me shocked as he understood what Dom had been trying to tell him.

"Serious Let?" I saw red.

"VINCE SHUT UP!" Dom shouted turning around to face him. I was so angry so while his back was turned I threw the wrench in Vince's direction and watched as he and the rest of the boys quickly had to duck and move out the way. Quickly grabbing my keys I stormed out of the garage and towards my car.

"FUCK! LETTY STOP WAIT UP." I ignored him as I jumped in the car and started the engine.

"VINCE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Dom shouted at Vince and that was the last thing I heard as I quickly drove off.

I drove fast because I was afraid Dom or one of the others would catch up. I didn't want to go home that would be the first place they'd look. I thought about going to the library only because I knew that would be the last place they'd think of when I realised my bag was back at the garage.

As I drove past the beach I realised that's exactly where I wanted to be. Looking down though I realised I still had my garage stuff on. Looking ink the back I nearly laughed when I realised I still hadn't taken out my bag from the last time I'd gone to the beach. I parked somewhere away from eyes and got changed in the back of my car. The windows were pretty dark anyway so I wasn't too worried. Making sure my bikini was in place before stepping out with my bag and towel I locked my car packing my keys away before I lost them in my rage and quickly made my way down to the sand. Dumping my stuff I quickly made my way to the surf, once I was in the water I just let the waves wash over me.

Calming down bit by bit I realised I was a little hard on Vince. He hadn't known and he was the type of guy to always put his foot in it, so I shouldn't have been so surprised this time around. I stayed in the water for a long time just making sure I was well and truly calm by the time I had to go home. The sun had started setting a while ago and I realised I should probably get out if I didn't want to become shark food. As I started to walk towards my bag I sighed as I saw a figure waiting for me. From where he was sitting in the sand he handed me my towel. I took it not saying anything as I dried myself off before wrapping it around my waist and sitting down next to. We sat in silence as we stared out at what was left of the sunset.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so angry with Vince and I won't throw any wrenches anymore." I said quietly. He laughed quietly and wrapped an arm around me.

"It's okay Let, he feels pretty rotten, I think they all do. None of us had any idea that you were that inexperienced, before you told me that is."

"That was the point." Out of the corner of my eye I could see him turn his head towards me.

"So what else is going on in your head Let, I know you didn't say it all."

"I told Connor to stuff it on Tuesday."

"What happened with that?"  
"He told me he was only offering because he was the only one that would risk going up against you guys and he was only doing it so the school wouldn't see me as a frigid bitch." He frowned looking at me.

"Is that what you were thinking about? What they were thinking of you?"

"Its high school Dom, believe it or not I am a girl as well not just one of the guys so yeah I do occasionally care what gets said about me." I explained.

"Letty I'm sorry, I really didn't think I'd scare them all off." I shook my head.

"The ones that aren't scared off just look at Mia and I as a trophy, if they can get through you guys to us then they think they can have any girl they want." I recited what Mia had told me the other day.

"I only ever wanted to protect you from people like Connor."

"You mean like you." He looked at me surprised.

"You guys talk about girls like they're toys and you can have any one you pick. You guys use them then ditch them without a care in the world. I go into work and all I hear is how some blonde sucked off V the night before or how Leon had a fantastic girl who made great noises while he did shit to her, how Jesse got a girl to fuck him on his car and you, how you had a blonde riding you in the garage before I walked in on you. Yeah it's awesome, I'm considering taking Mia's shifts at the shop to get away from it all." I said loudly. He didn't say anything for a long time and the sun had long gone done. Sighing I got up and unwrapped my towel and shook it out. I turned round to grab my bag when Dom handed it to me as he too stood up.

"We agreed not to speak about it around you anymore, we realise now that it was really awful of us." I made a noise of agreement and started up the sand towards my car where I realised Vince also was standing there with Leon and Jesse. They were leaning against my car waiting and I stopped in front of them and Dom stopping behind me.

"Let I'm sorry we just… we were just mucking around you'd barely said anything all week we thought we might be able to help. Didn't realise we got to you so much."

"Well now you know. I'm sorry for throwing the wrench at you." I said to Vince.

"I deserved that." I nodded not saying anything.

"Come on girl don't be mad at us." Jesse said as he came up for a hug. Sighing I hugged him back getting him slightly wet from my swim suit. Suddenly awkward at that thought I pulled away and nudged him out of the way. Opening my car I pulled out the tank I had on earlier under my work gear I pulled it on so at least I was a tiny bit more covered.

"When did you become such a girl Let. Why can't you just continue running around only interested in cars." Vince said sadly.

"Sure I'll just turn to girls instead shall I? To make it easier on you, I mean." I asked back. They all cracked a smile and stared at me daring me to. I rolled my eyes and leant against the door of my car.

"We heard what you said to Dom by the way. Is that really how you see us?" Leon asked I looked towards the beach again and stood in silence for a bit.

"Yeah unfortunately I do. You guys can be like this when we're alone but then in the next minute you guys can act like total pigs. I don't want to know about…. How big V is, Or how freaky Leon is in bed when he gets with twins, I don't want to know what new positions Jesse's tried and I don't need to hear Dom going at it every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night up the hall." I explained. I saw the looks of shame on their faces as they nodded.

"Well I can see your point." Jesse said clearing his throat. I smiled at him and turned to Dom who still had not said a thing.

"Look I somewhat get that Dom yeah you just got out of prison and you're catching up? I don't fucking know just promise me you won't speak about any of that stuff in front of me again and we're cool." They all nodded and agreed.

"Right then I don't know about you guys but I'm heading home to get changed." I said as I stepped around the car towards the driver's side.

"Hey any chance of you driving me home? I don't want to get stuck with those three again on the way back." Dom asked. I rolled my eyes as the boys began their normal routine again but nodded at Dom.

"Hurry up its freezing out here." I said getting in.

"Hey Let, I'm really sorry I had no idea any of it ever bothered you. And I'm sorry you walked in on me the other, and obviously heard me."

"No not you so much, them." I said. He laughed awkwardly and I just grinned enjoying making him feel uncomfortable.

I stayed quiet again as I drove, now that everything was out in the open I felt a little awkward not sitting here with him.

"Your bag and clothes are at the house by the way, I took them back after you ran off." He explained.

"Thanks."

"Letty about the other night, when I kissed you…" my breath caught in my throat as I thought about where this might head.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	4. meeting Toby

_**Important AN: **Okay okay I give here's the next chapter you've all been looking forward too. I would like to ask though as I don't want to lose any readers if anyone was against me writing sex scenes or scenes like that in detail or would everyone prefer me to just mention it briefly and hint at it?_

_Let me know in your reviews please!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"Dom don't okay? Forget about it, you obviously did it so I wouldn't feel so left out. It's cool I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay." I was silent if he wanted to continue he could but in all honesty I was too damn uncomfortable about where this could head. It had been no secret that I had had a major crush on Dom before he was put away but when he came back I had promised myself I wouldn't make it obvious which I had done a good job of. Until he kissed me, now he was my first kiss and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"What happened Let, before I went away you were pretty interested in me."

"Cocky much." I stated as I continued to drive.

"You and I both know it's true. When I came back you were different."

"So let me get this straight, before you were put away I was considered as an annoying little girl who followed you all around and then two years later when you come back you've noticed I've grown boobs so now you're what? interested? This is exactly what I was talking about." I muttered as I pulled in roughly to the driveway before turning off the engine. I went to get out when I felt a hand on my bare leg.

"Wait, that's not what I meant Let. I missed you while I was away and when I came back I noticed you didn't hang around as much and I missed it." I sat still and I realised he still had his hand on my thigh.

"Let…" I shook my head at him.

"Let's just call it night okay? Give me a chance to think." I said as he took his hand away with a sigh.

"Yeah okay. Sorry I know how it must look." I nodded and got out heading towards the house to get ready for the races not that I felt like going tonight.

"Hey Let, you okay?" Mia said as I walked inside. I nodded and smile at her before heading up the stairs.

"Now why does it feel like you've just screwed up?" I heard Vince say as I got to the top of the stairs. Shaking my head I made my way to my room and shut the door behind me.

Grabbing a pair of low rise jeans and a tank that said 'I like boys with fast cars'. Yep wasn't that the truth. I headed to the bathroom for a shower after my swim. I got in and stood under the water, after a while thoughts I didn't want to think about started to creep in so I turned up the hot water until it was scolding. It was sort of painful but it gave me something else to focus on other than what Dom had just disclosed to me.

Getting out I quickly dried off and got dressed before heading back to my room. I slipped on some boots not the usual combat boots I wore but a girly pair as Mia would call them. I had to disagree they weren't that girly and only had a small heel, I actually liked them.

Pulling my hair up into a pony tail I grabbed my jacket and headed down stairs. I saw Dom telling Mia off for her outfit which was nothing unusual and I went to sit down on the lounge with the boys. Jesse handed over his remote and I went up against Leon.

"No fair man she always wins."

"Suck it up man." I said.

"Alright guys lets go. We've got some girls to….ah fuck sorry Let." I rolled my eyes at Jesse.

"Uhuh." I said as I walked out the door.

"Let…" I turned to face as the others continued to their cars.

"Come on Let; don't be mad we just made up. I just want to spend time with you. I'll back off at the races and at the after party…." Smirking he knew I was going to cave.

"Fine hurry up Torreto." I smirked at him as I walked towards my car.

"Yeah yeah." He said as he got into his car as well.

"So you like fast cars huh?" Smiling I laughed as he read my shirt as he pulled up beside me as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Mmmhmm."

"Well let's hope you don't meet any boys with a faster car then me." My smile stayed much to my annoyance and I saw him smile as he noticed it before he drove away, shaking my head I turned up the radio and followed. Once I arrived I met back up with Mia and we went walking I couldn't see Dom or the boys they were swamped by their usual crowd of skanks. Shaking my head Mia and I stopped in front of a nice car and studied it.

"She's pretty sweet huh?" I turned at the voice behind me. I looked him up and down and I liked what I saw. He was our age or a year above and he was pretty built considering nothing like Dom but more like a jock. He had short sandy blonde hair and these intense green eyes that had me mesmerised.

"That she is, do you race her?" I asked him.

"Yeah but not tonight. I've been told not to go up against this guy named Torreto and his team."

"Wise move, I'd hate to have to kick your ass." He looked shocked and then confused.

"What surely you didn't think I was a racer chaser? I'm Letty I'm on Dom's team, this is Mia his little sister." I said as I introduced ourselves.

"Wow that's different. Name's Toby, so you race as good as you look." He flirted? I think.

"Better." I said. Mia smiled and said she was heading back to the team leaving us to talk.

"I guess I'll have to see you race to see what you got."

"Well it's your lucky night cos I'm racing tonight." He looked me up and down and then smiled.

"I must be very lucky tonight…" glancing over at the team I could see the boys keeping an eye on me but as promised they left me alone. I could get used to this kind of freedom.

"So Letty, you still in school?" I nodded.

"Yeah grade 10."

"You're only sixteen?" he asked shocked. I nodded again and he leant back against his car.

"Why how old are you?" I asked as I looked over his car a little more.

"Nineteen." Damn was I off a little.

"Oh…" I said.

"That a problem?" I laughed.

"No not really I was just a little off on my guess." I explained looking back over at him.

"How old did you think I was?" he asked pushing himself off his car walking to stand in front of me. Looking up at him I looked him over. Damn the boy was good looking.

"seventeen." I spoke.

"Close enough. So what time do you race?" he asked. I looked over at Mia and she caught my eye and shook her head pointing to Leon.

"Not yet, I still got a bit of time to kill." I said looking back at him. I was startled to find him a bit closer than before.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said softly. I stared into his eyes for a moment before I realised I should probably say something.

"All good."

"Well I don't know about you, but you've sure as hell caught my attention. Got time to chat before your race, get to know each other better?" I nodded and from there we talked about anything and everything we could think of. He was really cool he knew a lot about cars and he was shocked to find out I worked in a garage after school as a mechanic and I had built my car from the ground up.

"I can officially say I've never met a girl like you before. Defiantly a change from the chasers." I smiled at him and then I noticed Mia signalling for me. I stood up from where I had been leaning on his car as well.

"So you still interested in watching me race?" I asked his over my shoulder as I started walking away.

"Hell yeah I have to see this." Smiling I continued towards my car. I shot a warning look at Dom as he sent a glare behind me before he backed off again.

I laughed as Hector slapped my winnings in my hand and I handed it to Mia to count like usual.

"That's my girl right there, you all stupid to take her on." I smiled at hector as he gave me a hug.

"haha that's our girl, knew you could do it." Vince shouted as the team walked over. I caught sight of Toby hanging back with an impressed expression on his face. Smiling at him I turned back as Dom wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Please go gentle on us okay? We're not used to this." He whispered in my ear. I nodded it was the least I could do I guess, play by their rules and not push them too far.

"Thank you. Please be careful." Again I nodded and I smiled up at Dom in thanks. He sighed and nudged me away as he turned his attention back to another girl.

Making my way over to Toby he clapped and I just shook my head.

"Very impressive I must say. I repeat my previous statement I have never met a girl like you Letty."

"Thanks. So you up for a party? After Dom races its back at our place."

"I'm keen. Mind if I follow you back so I know where I'm going?"

"Nah man that's cool."

We stood there and continued to talk for a while before he asked me a question that I wasn't sure how to answer.

"So what's with your team? The guys have pretty much had their eyes on you all night."

"Uh, Dom is like a god down here. What he says goes so Mia and I are kinda off limits kind of thing. But tonight's the first night they've decided to let up a little."

"So I should behave then? So your freedom can continue and you'll be able to keep seeing me?" I smiled.

"Yes to behaving as for the other I'll let you know." I said as he grinned at me.

"Yo Let! We're heading out." Leon shouted. I nodded and I turned back to Toby.

"So you better go get your car." I said as I walked back to mine.

"He's cute, he got a friend?" Mia asked as everyone gathered around my car.

"Don't you start Mia." Dom said as he watched Toby walk back to his car.

"Hey ease up you promised." I said as he looked down at me.

"Yeah what a big mistake that was." Vince said.

"Play nice Vince because he's coming back for the party."

"Oh goody."

"He doesn't go upstairs you hear." I looked weirdly at Dom.

"Dom chill, fuck I've just met the guy. It was never my intention to take him anywhere." I said as I shook my head at his words.

"Geez Dom, now I know why you lost it so quick. Believe it or not all of us think that way." Mia muttered as my eyes went wide. He looked down at me but I shook my head. I hadn't told her.

"Alright let's head out see you at home." Dom pointed at me.

"Yes I'll be there." He grunted his reply as we all made our way to our cars. I caught site of Toby waiting for us to leave.

It didn't take us long before we got back to our place and the party seemed to have already started the team headed straight in with a quick glance at me before they disappeared. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Bit like that huh?" Toby said as he leant on my car beside me.

"You have no idea." I said as we walked towards the back yard. I wasn't stupid they'd still be watching.

"So are you allowed to drink?" Toby asked as he held out a corona that he'd picked up from the bucket on the yard.

"Legally? No but that's never stopped me." I said as I opened it and started drinking. He laughed and started drinking himself as we sat out on top of the picnic table chatting away.

"Okay okay um let's see…. AH daffy or Donald?" He asked grinning.

"Daffy hands down. You?"

"the same. Your turn." He said as he got up to get us another beer each.

"um Bambi or Lion king?"

"Oh come on that's a hard one. Um… probably Lion king but they are both two of my favourites. You up for a game of twenty questions? Start off easy." I nodded and took another drink from my beer. I ignored the fact that Dom and Vince looked out before going back inside. I was surprised they weren't entertaining any girls while I was away.

"Ok favourite colour?"

"Purple." I answered.

"Guess that should have been obvious. Green." I laughed as I thought of my car.

"Favourite food?"

"Does beer count?" I shook my head.

"Okay pizza then. You?"

"Mia's casserole. It's the best."

"Okay a bit harder… favourite car brand?" he joked as he laid back on the table. Looking down at him I grinned.

"Nissan of course."

"Amen to that. Just thought I'd check you know." He laughed as I played with the label on my drink. Throwing what was left back I thought of what else to ask.

"Country you most want to visit?"

"Probably Europe in generally. I'd love to visit and just site see."

"I want to see Spain."

"First kiss." I paused.

"Uh Dom." I said quietly. He looked at me confused.

"Uh okay, this girl named Mary in the seventh grade." We sat in silence for a moment before he sat back up again turning his body towards me.

"I know it's not my turn and it's really a question for the game but can I ask anyway?" I nodded.

"Why Dom."

"Uh, it just happened." he seemed pleased enough with that answer and I didn't want to tell him it had only happened on Monday.

"Okay uh first pet?" I asked.

"Really Letty still going with the easy questions?" he asked laughing.

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"It was a dog named Sammy."

"I had a gold fish. It had a different name every day." I said. he smiled at that.

"Only you Letty… uh first hook up." I stared at him.

"Um I haven't." I said quietly.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"No hence they're supervision." I said trying to ease some of my discomfort.

"Wow." Toby asked interested. I stayed quiet. I had only met this guy tonight and already we were talking about this?

"I don't know what to say to that… you must be curious of things surely." He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I guess. I hear about it all the time."

"Hearing's not the same as experiencing." He said.

"True." I looked down at my watch and realised it was nearly 2AM.

"It's getting late I better head off but I would really like to see you again. You said you'll be at the races tomorrow?"

"You mean tonight." I said knowingly.

"Yeah that too. So are you?"

"Yeah I'll be there. Meet up again?" He grinned and nodded as he got up from the table. I jumped down too and walked him out to his car which happened to be further down the street it gave me a chance to get away from prying eyes.

"So tonight then?" he asked again as he stopped in front of his car.

"Yeah I'll be there." I said quietly. You could hear the music pounding from the house man it was going to be a long as morning.

"Have you got any plans before the races tomorrow?" he asked as he put his hands around my waist as I placed my hands on his chest.

"No I don't think so." I said.

"Did you want to catch up beforehand? We could get dinner at this little café around the corner?"

"Sure sounds good." I said.

"Can I pick you up or are you going to meet me there?"

"Uh normally I'd say I'll drive but I guess just this once I could let you pick me up." I joked he grinned at me before he leant down and kissed me. I kissed him back and it was over before I knew it.

"For someone so inexperienced you're a really good kisser." He said quietly as he leant his head against mine. I smiled as he unwrapped himself from me making his way into his car.

"Pick you up at 5:30?" He said as I nodded before he drove off.

I felt a little giddy as I walked back to the house. I had just scored a date; it was amazing what happened when they backed off. The party was starting to wind down by the time I made my way into the house and upstairs to my room. I shut the door and shut the curtains before sitting on my bed and taking my shoes off.

_Knock knock_

"Yeah?" I called out.

"Hey, where's your shadow."

"He left, and his name's Toby." I said to Dom as he came in shutting the door.

"So you two were inseparable all night." I rolled my eyes as I climbed up the bed and lay down.

"We were talking and getting to know each other." Dom came and lay down next to me.

"Are you mad? I didn't think I made it that hard on you." I said.

"No I'm not mad. I'm glad you had fun." I smiled at Dom.

"Good, cos we have a date tonight before the races."

"Letty…"

"Dom, it's just for dinner." I gave him a look.

"No I don't care I don't like it." I frowned.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Jealousy?

_Dom's POV_

"I couldn't wait to speak with you." I said quietly after a while.

"Why what's wrong?" I ignored her question and asked one of my own.

"You know how I kissed you the other night, well I did that to stop you from being so curious about everything. Guess it didn't work like that huh?"

"Guess not, it's not a crime" She said.

"No it's not. But you admit you're still curious." I stated I waited for her to say something but all I got was silence. Taking her silence as a yes I asked her another question I was pretty sure I knew the answer to.

"So what got your attention?"

"I already answered that the other day didn't I?" Raising an eyebrow at her I grinned at her.

"It's obvious you want to try stuff out Let." I said as I gently tugged a piece of her hair.

"Well I remember a certain someone put his foot down or I might have." Blinking I stared at her frowning.

"He was trouble Let and he only wanted one thing." I defended.

"Yeah yeah, I know." She said quietly. Staring down at her I remembered back to the other night after Letty had raced out not realising I had seen her. After that moment everything I had done to the girl I couldn't help but picture Letty. It had given me an idea to help her out. But now she'd met this guy. Thinking back to the kiss I couldn't seem to get out of my head. She was a natural kisser and given the chance she could master it and I sure as hell didn't want her kissing the other guy.

"What about Toby? Doesn't he count?"

"No I don't want you seeing that guy, how old is he anyway?" I said quickly.

"Nineteen. And why the hell not?" she asked angrily.

"Seriously Let, no way he's way too old for you." I argued with her.

"He's the same age as the guys. We were just getting to know each other and I kinda do like him." Sighing I looked at her.

"Letty, I apologise for being blunt but I don't care. You're not going to see him."

"Dom do you not remember a single thing I said to you yesterday? At the rate you guys are going I'm never going to have a boyfriend or is that the point of all your rules?" she said angrily as she sat up.

"I'm not going to stop him from being your friend but that's where it ends." I stated ignoring her questions.

"Whatever. I'm still meeting up with him tomorrow." She said as she fell back against the bed staring up at the ceiling. We sat in silence and I let my eyes wander over her she really was beautiful. It was jealousy that was stopping me from letting her see that guy. Not that I would ever admit that out loud.

"Do you trust me?" I asked suddenly as I turned on my side holding myself up with one arm.

"Yes." She said eyeing me weirdly.

"Close your eyes." I said quietly. She gave me a weird look and I knew she was going to fight me on it.

"Dom what-" I put my finger on her lips.

"Shhh just do it, please." I asked she did as she was told and closed her eyes. Letting my eyes trail to her lips I lent down next to her ear.

"Just keep breathing through your nose okay?" Feeling her nod I leant down over her lips and kissed her again just as softly as last time. She kissed me back nearly instantly and we kissed slowly, I smiled as I felt her breath against my cheek and was glad she had listened. The hand I wasn't leaning on snaked its way into her hair hold her head in place as her hands came to rest on my chest.

Trying not to rush her too fast I kissed her a little harder and then waited a bit before applying a little more pressure as I felt her kiss back with the same force. Gently, trying not to freak her out, I opened my mouth a little more and continued kissing her as I gently parted her lips too. Having seemed to get the idea of it I caught her bottom lip between mine and bit down gently. She gasped in shock and effectively opened her mouth just a little more, her hands tightening their grip on my shirt. Using her shock as an advantage I quickly decided to throw caution into the wind and snaked my tongue out to slip past her lips and gently touch hers. I felt her stiffen almost immediately and hesitate; quickly withdrawing my tongue I went back to simple open mouth kisses and waited to see what she decided what to do.

Feeling her relax again after a while so I carefully tried again. This time I gently used the tip of my tongue to trace her lips as I felt her open them a little more. Keeping the same slow pace I moved my tongue past her lips and touched hers hesitantly. She kept kissing me not quite sure what to do so again I flicked my tongue over hers trying to coax her into doing the same, slowly she did so and our tongues slowly played with each other as we kissed. Drawing her head in a little closer I was able to kiss her a little deeper which she seemed to like as I heard her make a little noise in the back of her throat.

I don't know how long we laid there making out and I honestly couldn't care I just knew I loved the way Letty started getting more into the kiss. I groaned in pleasure as she suddenly made a bold move by sucking on my tongue gently out of nowhere. Then she froze and quickly pulled back breathing hard. I released her lips but kept her head where it was as I leant my head against hers.

"Sorry." She said. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"For what Let?" I asked softly as I looked at her confused.

"I thought I must have hurt you." She said. Frowning slightly before realising she had misinterpreted my groan as a bad thing.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It took me by surprise and felt good that's all." I reassured her. She looked up at me and I smiled down at her, she smiled back and I laid my head back next to hers closing my eyes breathing deeply. I hadn't realised she'd be so good and I was shocked to discover the effect she had on my body. I mean damn it took actually touching with any other girl to make me aroused but just kissing Letty I was starting to get hot and bothered and it wasn't even a fast pace make out session just softly kissing her did it.

"So what was that for?" She asked. Right I probably should give her an explanation.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." I said as she stared up at me.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." She stated at me. I looked down at her in silence.

"Maybe. Goodnight Let." I said as I unwrapped myself from her and left shutting the door and heading back down to the party.

* * *

_R&R please_

_This one was originally written differently but I changed it at the last minute but I hope you like it. You are not going to want to miss the 7__th__ chapter I'm so excited I had so much fine writing it and I'm hanging to put it up so review quickly and lots!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	6. Date with Toby

_Thanks everyone for the reviews!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I woke up a few short hours after initially going to bed and I felt completely confused. I had made out with Dom last night and I had kissed Toby. Mulling it over I also realised for the first time since Dom had come home from prison I hadn't been kept up all night by their noises. He either took my words into consideration yesterday or he didn't get laid last night. Whichever it was I was thankful.

"Hey." Mia said as she walked in.

"Hey. Sorry I left you hanging last night." I said.

"All good besides he was fine! So what's the go? Tell me everything!" she said excitedly as she jumped on the end of my bed.

"Well we spent nearly the entire time getting to know one another but…." I said looking at Mia as she started bouncing on her knees getting ready to squeal.

"I am going out with him today and he did kiss me." I laughed as Mia squealed and clapped.

"We have to go shopping, we have to get you an outfit to wear."

"One problem." She looked curiously at me.

"Dom put his foot down and said I couldn't see him, only as a friend." I said looking at her.

"Oh screw Dom, you're going and you're going to do whatever the hell you want." She said as she pulled me out of bed and pushed me into the direction of my wardrobe.

"Not get dressed so then we can go!" she said as she also ran out to go get ready. Smiling I picked out a pair of ¾ jeans and a black singlet top before shutting the door to get changed. Once I was done I grabbed my skate shoes and slipped them on too. Grabbing my brush I dragged it through my hair before braiding it back. Not something I would usually do but I think Mia was rubbing off on me slightly.

"Ready?" she asked as she stuck her head in the door. I nodded and grabbed my keys, wallet, phone and jacket from last night and we started to walk downstairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Vince asked looking us up and down as he paused in cleaning up the living room.

"Mall." Mia said as she ducked into the kitchen for something.

"So you got yourself a date huh?" Vince said to me after Mia left. I looked over at Dom who I noticed was leaning against the back door.

"Mmhmm." Vince sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Can we at least meet the guy beforehand?" He said as Dom made a noise of agreement.

"Meet who?" Leon said as he came in the back door with a rubbish bag full of rubbish, Jesse was also trailing behind him with another bag.

"Letty's friend." Dom said.

"I agree to that." Jesse piped up. Leon also nodded in agreement.

"He'll be at 5:30, so I guess I have no choice." I said as Mia came out of the kitchen handing me an apple.

"Ready?" I asked her making my way towards the door.

"Whoa hold up." Dom said as we opened the door. I looked at Mia and she just shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"Its just you two going to the mall right?" he asked.

"No I'm meeting up with the other four guys I met last night thought Mia could pick one out for herself." I said sarcastically pulling Mia out the door.

"FUNNY LET." He called from inside. Mia laughed as I rolled my eyes and hoped in the car.

"Seriously though does he have a friend?" she asked before she got in the car so that Dom could hear from where he was standing at the door.

"MIA." I laughed as Mia just smirked at Dom getting in.

"You know you're going to be in trouble when we get home." She shrugged as I started the car and took off towards the mall.

"I'm allowed to get under his skin every once in a while." She said turning the music up.

"Come on last one I promise then we can go. I just think this would look really good on you." Mia begged as I groaned as she thrust another top in my arms.

"Last one." I warned as I walked into the change rooms. I had bought a pair of denim short shorts that were longer if you were to put it up against a racer chasers skirt, a tan belt that was in a braided design and I had yet to find a shirt.

Looking down at what Mia had handed me I tried it on and looked in the mirror. Bloody hell was Mia trying to get me killed? The shirt was a black off the shoulder t shirt but it was ripped in horizontally in three places as if it had been slashed showing off the tops of my breasts. There was no way in hell they would let me out like this, I mean it looked good, great even but as it was the shorts were pushing it.

"Mia seriously they're going to kill me." I said coming out.

"Wow, you look hot. You have to get it." Rolling my eyes at her.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Let who cares? Wear a jacket over it they're not going to know."

"What about at the races?" I asked, she shrugged.

"Nothing they can do about it once you're there." She stated. Shaking my head I agreed to buy the shirt, it did look good after all.

Once we were home Mia left again for a study group promising me she'd be back at four to help me get ready. I dumped my stuff in my wardrobe and went back downstairs to the kitchen for lunch. No one's cars were in the driveway so I guessed they were at the garage or round at Hectors. Either way I had the house to myself for the time being. I made myself lunch and left it in the kitchen while I went up to grab my homework I had to work on. Walking back down I stopped by the kitchen to grab my lunch before heading out the back and to the picnic table.

I was reading 'to kill a mocking bird' for English and I was surprised to find it was a really good book. Taking notes and bookmarking certain pages I let the time slip away slowly.

"What are you doing?" I jumped as someone came up behind me. Turning around fast I glared as the boys laughed at my reaction.

"That wasn't funny." I said as I marked my place and put my book down.

"It was a little." Leon said as he came out of the house with beers placing on in front of each of us.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Vince asked me as I took a sip of the beer. Frowning I looked at Jesse's arm for the time. It was 4:30, Mia should have been back by now.

"Yeah where's Mia?" I asked picking up my beer and my book.

"Here, sorry I know I'm late." I looked around and followed Mia into the house.

"Quick go shower." She said as she walked into my room. I did as I was told and then wrapping a towel around me I walked back into my room. Mia threw the door closed and then pointed to everything that was laid on my bed. Turning around she left to let me get changed. Pulling everything on I frowned at the shirt and hoodie. 'this better work' I thought as I quickly pulled on my bra and then my shirt and the jacket making sure to zip it up.

"Ready?" she asked opening the door.

"Yeah come in." she hurried in sitting me on my bed as she added a small amount of make up much to my annoyance. She brushed my hair out and left it down and started curling the ends.

"you look great Let." She said as she finished. I had to admit I liked what I saw it was different but in a good way.

"Here put these on he'll be here in a minute." She said throwing my skate shoes at my feet. I picked up my wallet and my phone, I'd pick up my keys later before heading down.

"What happened to making this easy on us?" Dom said as I came down the stairs.

"This is easy believe me you should have seen what Mia originally picked out." I said as I walked into the lounge room.

"What you couldn't have picked a pair of longer pants." Vince muttered. I sighed and leant up against the wall.

"Vince knock it off for once…let her have a chance. We trust her." Jesse said. Surprised I sent him a smile. Dom looked angry as Leon too nodded in agreement with Jesse.

"I trust her I don't trust him." Dom said as he looked out the window as a car pulled up. Hesitating I looked at them.

"Please be nice."

"We'll behave." Leon said as he got up to get another beer.

"Remember what I said Let. This isn't to go past friends he's too old." Mia scoffed behind me. Leon frowned coming back in.

"Wait how old is this dude?" he asked. 'oh man here goes his and Jesse's support.' I thought as Mia went to the door.

"Nineteen." All three of them choked on their beers as Dom answered their question.

"Oh hell no." Vince said angrily.

"Sorry girl I didn't realise he was that old, I'm with Dom on this one." Leon said and even Jesse nodded. I didn't get a chance to say anything as Mia came back in with a nervous Toby. I cast an apologetic look at him as I started to introduce them all. I could tell they weren't going to give him a chance so I got him out as soon as I could.

"Let's go." I sighed as I led him out. I heard Dom say something that sounded awfully like a threat as I walked out the door and Mia just smiled sadly at me.

"Wow." He said as we got into his car.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Nah it's all good but damn they're quite intimidating aren't they?" I smiled and nodded. I was silent and he glanced over at me.

"What's up? You're quiet tonight." I smiled at him.

"Yeah well that tends to happen when they pull rank and tell me I can't see you other than as friend." I said.

"I take it they don't know I kissed you last night then?" he asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No and it's probably better they don't." he nodded smiling over at me as we pulled in.

"We can always keep it a secret." He hinted as he stopped the car.

"We could." I agreed smiling.

"You look great by the way." I blushed and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He laughed and leant across giving me a kiss.

"Good, ready to eat?" he asked as I smiled and we got out and walked in the door when my hone went off. Looking at Toby I apologised and got out my phone to see the text message.

_Boys went for 'take out' while I was in the shower. Might want to watch out just in case._

I groaned and passed my phone over to Toby as he looked at me funny.

"They really are quite protective aren't they?"

"Oh you have no idea." I said sitting down.

Sure enough fifteen minutes after walking in they showed up pretending not to notice us there. Toby just laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"This is embarrassing." I said as I moved my pizza away.

"It's all good, doesn't make me like you any less." He said smiling widely at me. I grinned back and I chose to ignore them and just continue talking to Toby.

We spent half an hour talking and I noticed them leaving as Vince made a gesture to his watch. Shaking my head I looked at the time and we too left. He dropped me off and surprise surprise Dom was waiting out front for me. I said goodbye to Toby and thanked him before he drove off promising to meet up at the races.

I turned to glare at Dom as I walked up the stairs and straight inside ignoring him and the others calls for me.

"Your bloody brother." I said to Mia as I passed her coming out of her room. I continued to my room picking up my keys and sweeping my hair back into a ponytail.

"Dom, don't speak to me. I'm mad at you." As I saw him in the doorway. He looked annoyed but didn't say anything as I walked past and headed out with everyone else. No one said anything to me as I glared at them daring them to say something.

The races were the same as the night before the only difference was this time Mia also hung out with Toby and I which was cool at least one Torreto was going to give him a chance. The night rolled into the party mode and again the three of us hung around the backyard drinking and talking until Jesse and Leon came out. I saw Toby get a little nervous again and I too tensed as I wondered what they wanted. But I was surprised when they started chatting with Toby about cars, I saw Jesse's apologetic look and I knew this was there way of apologising to me. I knew they still didn't like him but at least they were trying. I was absolutely floored though when Vince and Dom also came out and started chatting with him but I nodded to Dom who looked pleadingly at me. He smiled briefly before continuing the conversation. Mia and I shared a secret smile and started our own conversation.

It was 2AM again when Toby left and Mia and I said goodbye before heading up to bed. The party continued for at least another hour or so. I vaguely heard Dom and Vince say goodnight to each other before I fell asleep.

I jolted awake not long after as I thought I'd heard a noise. But then everything was silent again. Sighing I figured I'd imagined it but then just as I closed my eyes it started again. I willed the sleep to clear my brain. 'What the hell was that noise.' I thought. Listening carefully I realised. Honestly? I was so not in the mood for this tonight. I thought to myself.

* * *

_I know I know but it'll be worth it I promise! You won't want to miss the next chapter it's already done I wrote it before these last two and it's a laugh!_

_R&R please_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	7. Loud night

_This is just something a little funny to liven the story up a bit, but it will also be the start of something more between Dom and Letty._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I stared wide eyed up at the ceiling in shock as I listened for a moment before realising what it was that had woken me up.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Groaning I turned my face into my pillow. 'It ain't god you're with bitch.' I thought snidely picturing some blonde bitch with Dom or even Vince.

I groaned and put my pillow over my head trying to drown out the noise. Far out! I had never heard anything like this before and that was saying something cos some of the bitches these guys bedded were loud.

"OH MY, OH OH OH FUCK! YES YES!" I heard two doors down the hall open and I realised it was neither Vince nor Dom. I was slightly relieved it hadn't been Dom for a change but geez I usually wouldn't hear Jesse or Leon.

"Man how can all that noise be a turn on?" I heard Vince say.

"Whoever it is with her needs to shove they're dick down her throat or something, preferably before she wakes up the girls." Dom muttered. I shook my head as I heard footsteps up the hall.

"Too late for that! Someone needs to gag that bitch!" Mia yelled out and I just buried my head further into my bed.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, YEAH YEAH, OH MY GOD!" Shaking my head I nearly screamed when I heard my door open and it got louder. Looking up I saw Dom standing at the door. The hall light had been turned on and Vince walked past behind him.

"You okay?" I gave him a look before I got up.

"Fantastic, who the hell is she with anyway?" I asked as Mia and Vince also came out of her room. Mia was trying hard not laugh as we stood there. Dom and Vince were looking at each other wondering what the hell they should do.

"Fuck you can still hear it up here." Jesse said as he climbed up the stairs. We turned to look at him and I realised it was Leon's girl.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, FUCK YES, FUCK YES, OH MY GOD!"

"What is she a cheerleader or something?" I asked loudly. Mia lost it laughing and even Dom and Vince cracked a smile. Jesse just shook his head.

"Nah you don't even wanna know the stuff they're saying down there that you can't hear." He said. I felt sorry for him he and Leon shared the basement. I made a face and rubbed my face tiredly as the yelling continued.

We stood there for a moment as the boys tried to figure out what to do. Then it stopped. Dom and Vince stopped talking for a moment just listening. It was completely quiet.

"I think their done." Vince said after a while.

"Either that or Leon took my advice from before." Dom said quietly. I wrinkled my nose and Mia also looked a little put off. We waited a little more but nothing was heard.

"Jesse man you can come bunk with me." Vince said.

"Alright." He said as he shuffled towards Vince's room.

"Mia go back to bed." Mia nodded and walked off grumbling shutting her door behind her.

"You good?" He turned and asked me. I nodded and walked back into my room shutting the door again.

I heard the light flick off and Dom make his way back to his room. Sighing I got myself comfy again and closed my eyes. I felt myself nod off but I was jolted awake again as my eyes snapped open.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH YES! SEE I CAN BE A GOOD GIRL."

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Vince screamed. You could hear Mia and Jesse laughing and Dom's door slam open. Throwing off my covers again I got out of bed and opened the door as Dom, Vince and Jesse walked out. I looked over at a giggling Mia and Dom just shook his head as the yelling continued again.

"I don't think I've ever heard a girl say oh my god that many times before." Jesse said as I walked over to where they were.

"Come on V, we're going to have do something about it." Dom said as he and Vince started down the stairs.

"I'm going back to bed, at least to try and sleep." Mia said as she disappeared into her bedroom again shutting the door. Jesse and I walked towards the stairs and hung over the rail as we listened to Dom bash on the door.

"LEON, DAMN IT SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled. He obviously replied because Dom and Vince started yelling again about waking everyone up and how Mia and I were here.

"Bloody hell." Vince said as he came back up and went into the kitchen to grab a beer. Dom reached the top of the basement stairs when the noise started again however slightly, and I mean very slightly quieter. Stopping on the top step he looked back down before shaking his head and going over to the stereo and flipping it on. It drowned out the noise and I sighed in relief.

"You guys want one?" Vince yelled over the music. Dom looked at us and we nodded before heading into the kitchen to tell V. Grabbing our beers off them when they came out we went out the front and sat on the porch.

"Man what a night." Dom said as he sat on the step behind me. Feeling tired I leant back against his legs without a thought. He looked down at me as I stared up at him smiling.

"tired?" he asked, I nodded and tried not to yawn as I opened my beer and downed it nearly all in one go.

"Man that's one…. I don't know how do you describe someone like that?" Vince asked.

"Obnoxious? Loud? Easy?" I supplied. They laughed and Dom massaged the base of my neck with his hand that wasn't holding his beer. It felt really nice.

"All of the above." Vince said standing up as he and Jesse both said goodnight and headed back inside. I sighed drinking the rest of my beer before moving to stand up. Dom too stood up and followed me inside. Locking the house up he cast a look at the stereo before walking over to turn it down a couple of notches.

"I don't know how I'm going to fall asleep after this." I said to Dom as we made our way up the stairs.

"Come stay with me for the night." I looked up at him confused.

"How will that help?" I asked.

"I'll finish massaging your neck and shoulders, you seem tense." Thinking it over quickly I agreed and followed Dom into his room. Lying on the bed Dom nudged me onto my stomach as he straddled my legs. His hands felt nice as they worked their way over my tense muscles. I groaned as he hit one spot in particular and he continued working on it until it was okay. When he was done I felt relaxed and I didn't move as he got into bed covering both of us over. He dragged my body closer to his as he held me tightly. I cuddled up to him and we both fell asleep.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	8. The morning after

I woke in the morning and it took me a while to realise where I was or better yet who I was with. Looking behind me I realised it was just Dom and relaxed. He was still asleep and one of his arms was under my head and the other was tightly wrapped around my waist pulling me up against him. I blushed as I felt something long and hard pressed up against my butt. I know it was wrong to think of it especially since I had something going on with Toby but damn Dom was big, no wonder all the race skanks flocked to him.

I felt him stir and I knew he must have been awake and knew I was awake as his fingers inched their way up the front of my shirt tracing lazy patterns on my stomach. Sighing I shivered as he brushed a sensitive part of my side that made me press myself against him even more. I felt every muscle of his ripple as he moved, I felt Dom's hard on press even harder against me and I heard his intake of breath. 'Damn it was getting hot in here' I thought as I felt a stirring sensation in the pit of my stomach. I turned around to face him.

"Morning." I said shyly.

"Morning." He said back still continuing to rub my skin.

"What was with last night?" I asked. He frowned in thinking.

"I have no idea what Leon was thinking." I blushed; right I had forgotten about that.

"Uh no I meant you guys following me yesterday?"

"Oh." I waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry Let, I just really don't like the idea of you with this guy."

"But why he seems nice enough." I argued.

"He's too old for you Letty." I raised an eye brow at him.

"So Toby being nineteen is too old for me but you keep kissing me and your twenty, how does that work exactly?" I asked confused.

"Let I can't explain it."

"Yes you can, you're just choosing not to." I accused. We stared at each other for a while before he nodded.

"When I kissed you that day, I swore it was just to help you out but damn Letty, I've been with a lot of girls and no one has ever made me feel like that just from a kiss. And then the other night when I kissed you again I couldn't stop, fuck Let I didn't want to."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked quietly.

"Ever since that kiss all I've been able to think about is you Letty and when I see you with that guy I want to lose it. I hate it, I'm as jealous as hell Letty"

"You can't be thinking about it all that much considering the position I found you in the night after with that blonde in the kitchen." I stated.

"Let all I could picture was you. I wasn't doing those things to her…. In my head I was doing them to you." He said staring straight at me. I blushed and looked down.

After a while he nudged my head up so that I was looking up at him and then he kissed me again. It was everything I had become use to and it didn't take before we were deepening the kiss from just pecks to a full blown make out session. I kissed him back hard and like last time I sucked on his tongue making him groan and kiss me even harder. I felt his hands grip my hips tightly as he sat up slightly pushing me down on my back into the mattress as he knelt in between my legs and his hands on either side of my head holding him up. Our kissing didn't stop and I didn't want it to, any previous thoughts of Toby flew out of my mind as I ran my hands up his chest. One of Dom's arms curled its way under my back lifting me up to meet him.

I pulled back when I really needed air but it wasn't for long as Dom pulled me back and kissed me deeply again. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine as we made out. I groaned as his lips left mine and started a path to my neck. Gasping I gripped his arms tightly as Dom worked his lips over my neck thoroughly. I moaned as he sucked on a certain spot and it made my body arch up into his. Growling he used his body to push mine down on the mattress so that every inch of our bodies were touching. Turning my head I claimed Dom's lips again and he growled as I involuntary ground our lower halves together as I wrapped my legs around his. We kissed frantically as his hands ran down my body and mine ran down his back loving how his muscles felt under my hands. I moaned as Dom moved slightly making his erection press between my legs. With every move we made it rubbed against me and I could feel myself getting turned on even more than before. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second as one of Dom's hands trailed down and under my shirt pushing it up my body, we broke the kiss at the last moment before he pulled my shirt off completely. I gasped as our bare chests pushed up against each other, it felt so good.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

'shit' I thought to myself as her bare breasts were pushed up against my chest after her shirt was off. I ran my hands over her sides and her hands ran across my head, neck and shoulders. No other girl had ever made me feel like this and I knew I should have done the right thing and stopped but I honestly didn't want to and it didn't seem like she did either. My hands brushed the sides of her breasts and she made a noise in the back of her throat that sent jolts right down to my erection. Slipping my hands in between us I palmed and squeezed her breasts, they felt so good. They might not have been huge like the chasers I got with but they were still big and they felt just right in my hands. I ran my thumbs over her nipples and smirked into the kiss as they hardened immediately. I pulled back and watched as she gasped for breath as my hands continued what they were doing. I rolled the hardened little buds between my fingers and I smiled at the noises she was making.

"Like that?" I asked breathily in her ear. She whimpered as I did it again and nodded. I brought my lips to her neck once more and sucked on the spot I had found under her ear at the time and she moaned loudly. Grinning I continued my assault on her breasts and I let my lips find their way down her neck, across her collar bone and down to where my hands were busy leaving hot opened mouth kisses as I went. Grinning I looked up at her briefly seeing her eyes closed in pleasure as I moved my mouth down to take a hardened bud in my mouth. She arched her back on the bed as I sucked and nibbled; I switched and paid attention to the other one this time biting down and enjoying the sound of her hissing.

I loved the noises she was making it was such a turn on and believe me I didn't think it was possible to be harder then I already was. It was getting painful but with every move we made it rubbed against Letty's covered centre and it felt so good. Kissing my way down her stomach I heard her breath catch. Looking up at her I made my way back up her body kissing her hard on the lips. Slowly my fingers traced the waist band of her shorts as I felt her shiver.

Letty pulled away from me quickly and I pulled my hand away from her knowing by the look on her face this was over. I stayed where I was but I didn't touch her.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said shakily.

"Let I'm sorry I didn't mean to go too far." I shook my head.

"No it was fine, I…. I liked it I just…I'm confused Dom." I said looking up at him. He stared down at me as he let my words sink in.

"You mean about Toby?"

"I guess he's part of it." I said thinking more along the line Dom himself. he looked down at me angrily.

"Not to be cocky or anything but anything you do with him now, I've wrecked it for you. You won't be able to stop thinking me while you're with him." I stared up at him in shock before he rolled off me and left the room angrily.

Was he serious? Toby could be just as good right? I thought to myself as I quickly made my way back to my bedroom.

'Now what the fuck was I supposed to do?' I thought angrily.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	9. I'm sorry

_Dom's POV_

I hadn't meant to get so angry at Letty, but the minute I thought about her with him after what we had just done I just lost it. After I left the room I headed straight down to the kitchen and I lost it when I saw Leon. I took all my anger out on him which I later apologised for. No one dared to ask me what had me so riled up which was good because I didn't know how to explain the situation with Letty.

She stayed clear of me for the rest of the day and it wasn't till she was about to walk out the door that I spoke to her again.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she opened the front door. She looked back at me shocked for a moment before showing me her school stuff.

"I need to head to the library, this is due in a couple of days and I need to get it done." I recognised the book she held up as the one she had been reading the other day and I nodded letting her leave.

"So what's up with you?" Mia said as I entered the kitchen leaving the boys to their game. I looked at Mia as she stood with her back to me stirring something over the stove.

"I don't know." I said grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"No? I think you're jealous." She said turning around to face me.

"And why would you think that?"

"So you admit that this is about Letty then?" I frowned at her. She shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Who else would you be jealous of Dom? The fact that you didn't even ask who I was talking about gave it away." I sighed and sat down at the table.

"I don't like Toby." I said glumly.

"I figured as much seeing as you crashed her date yesterday."

"Yeah well I don't trust him."

"Dom you don't have to trust him, you have to trust Letty." she said.

"I do Mia."

"No you don't, your jealousy is clouding your judgement. That's why you won't leave him alone with her." Thinking for a minute I looked at Mia.

"She's not at the library is she." I stated more then asked.

"Can you blame her Dom? Give her space to work out what she wants to do with him."

"I don't want her to do anything with him." She smiled knowingly.

"Then you need to tell her what you really want to say. Don't think I'm stupid, I know Letty didn't sleep in her room last night."

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm the first one up in the morning Dom." I flushed. What did that mean?

"You two looked cute cuddled up to one another." She smiled. I smiled back and looked out the back door as I thought about everything.

"Something happened between you two didn't it?" she asked.

"Can I ask you something Mia and you have to be honest?" I said as I turned back to her.

"I guess."

"Have you been kissed before." She frowned and looked at me weirdly.

"Well…once yes. Gavin remember? Before you beat him up and made him transfer that is." I smiled at the memory of the guy.

"So how come Letty hadn't?"

"You don't give us a chance Dom, I accepted it years ago but Letty hasn't been interested in boys for as long as I have."

"You think I'm too hard?"

"A little, yeah. I think you need to trust us to be able to make the right decisions and if we need help then trust that we'd come to you for it."

"I guess you're right."

"So does this mean you'll back off."

"I guess, I don't see that I have much of a choice." I said. She smiled and kissed my head as she passed on her way to get something.

"I'm assuming you kissed Letty?"

"You could say that." I said.

"Went further than that huh?" I sighed.

"Mia, I don't want to talk about what I did with Letty with my little sister."

"Why? I'm the one that knows what goes on in her head." I thought about it.

"True."

"Besides she told me what you said to her and what you both got up to this morning. And in all fairness I dragged it out of her. She was a mess." I frowned.

"oh."

"Dom seriously just back off and give her a bit of space she needs to decide for herself." I sighed but nodded and promised Mia I wouldn't interfere from now on.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She replied before I walked back out to the lounge room to join the guys.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I only semi lied to Dom about the library I was going but I was meeting up with Toby afterwards. I was so confused about what had happened this morning. I mean if I hadn't of stopped it this morning how far would we have gone? I hadn't wanted to stop it, I was all for continuing but then Toby suddenly popped into my brain and it was over.

"Hey, how did you manage to leave your protection detail at home?" he asked as I walked up to him. We were in the parking lot of the beach and Toby was leaning back on the hood of his car. The sun had nearly gone down and there was no one around.

"I lied." I said.

"Really now, that doesn't seem very Letty of you." I smiled as his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I placed my hands on his arms and stared into his eyes.

"Uh yeah I guess not." I smiled slightly at him. The first thing I noticed about Toby when we first met was how his eyes captivated me, if I stared at him long enough I could get lost in his eyes. He was truly mesmerising.

"My lil bro Connor had been hassling me about coming to the races, I guess I could let him come once." Wait what?

"Wait did you just say Connor?" he looked confused.

"Yeah, he goes to your high school, senior this year." I scoffed and I took myself out of his arms.

"Letty what's wrong?" he asked as he tried to keep a hold on me.

"I can't believe I fell for that." I said moving away.

"Wait fell for what? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked confused. yeah right.

"This was all a joke you and your brother put together wasn't it?"

"Letty I have no idea what you mean?"

"Just last week Connor asked to be friends with benefits saying he was the only person at the school willing to go up against Dom and it's not like I had options. I was just seen as a frigid bitch by the school cos I didn't put out. And then all of a sudden you come along completely out of the blue." He looked shocked.

"Wait Letty I swear I had no idea about Connor, this isn't a game I truly like you." He looked completely genuine and my gut feeling told me the same. Sighing I let him pull me back to him.

"Seriously Letty this isn't a game, I really like you. Screw my brother he's…. he's a player but I'm not him, I swear to you." I looked up at him and his eyes convinced me. Reaching down he pulled me back to him as his hands fell on my hips.

"No I'm sorry, I freaked out but you have to understand how it looked." He nodded in understanding and then leant forward and kissed me. As I kissed him back my hands went to his shoulders. His shoulders felt muscly but nothing in comparison to another body that I was beginning to know very well. 'No I wasn't going to do this.' I thought as I cast all Dom thoughts aside. We stood there making out against his car when I felt his hands slip under my shirt. His hands ran along my bare skin and I slipped my hands under his shirt and did the same. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me hard against him so our lower halves were pressed against each other. I could feel what our kissing was doing to his body and I suddenly felt shame and guilt in what I was doing.

While kissing and rubbing against Toby felt great, my body didn't respond to him in the way it did to Dom's. Everything about Toby didn't compare to Dom and it sucked. It sucked because I realised Dom had been right. He had wrecked everything for me and all I could do was picture him. I felt Toby's fingers leave my hips and travel down to the front of my pants fingering the button on my jeans.

"Wait." I pulled back placing a hand on his chest.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. I took a couple of deep breaths and I came to the conclusion of whatever Toby and I would have had was over thanks to my morning with Dom. No one would ever be able to compare to him.

"Um, I'm sorry I can't do this." He looked confused at first then he sighed in defeat.

"It's because of Dom isn't it?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah."

"I should have known, the way he acts around you it was as clear as day. And you have feelings for him too don't you." I nodded.

"I'm sorry Toby, I really did like you." He smiled.

"It's okay Letty, I know. But at the end of the day no one can compare to him." I nodded in agreement and backed up and he got off his car.

"You should probably head home and tell him. I'm sure he'll be waiting." He said softly pushing my hair away from my face.

"Thank you for understanding." I said quietly.

"Thank you for telling me now. We'll still be friends Letty, I'll see you around okay?" He said as he leant down and gave me one last kiss before he got back in his car and I continued over to mine. He was gone before I started up my car and I slumped back against my seat.

Beep beep beep beep

I sighed as I looked down at my phone. It was from Mia saying that dinner was almost ready and I should start heading home and that Dom had told her that I could bring Toby around.

"Too late for that." I said to myself as I started my car and started the drive home. I pulled up in the drive way and pulled all my books out. I had kept my word I had nearly finished my assignment before I had seen Toby. Getting out I made my way to the front door and dumped my books on the table in the lounge room before walking into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I only spotted Mia.

"Uh they decided to eat earlier and go out for the night because they thought you would bring Toby round." She said looking confused behind me.

"Where is he?"

"I can't be with Toby." I sighed as I fell into a chair.

"Oh Let what happened?"

"Exactly what Dom said would happen. I couldn't stop thinking of him. Then I found out Toby is Connors older brother. I believed him when he said he no clue about what Connor had said but I just couldn't do it Mia. It all just felt wrong." I said sadly as I pushed my dinner around on my plate.

"I'm sorry Letty." she said looking at me.

"It's okay. When are they going to be back, I want to talk to Dom." I asked. she looked panicked.

"Well they went to a party…" I understood exactly what she meant. Dom wouldn't be coming home alone tonight. There goes everything. I thought as I pushed my dinner away and we sat in silence with one another.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	10. Caught out

_Reviews mean a lot and keep me motivated so please review!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I sat at the kitchen table drinking a beer in the dark. Mia had gone to bed hours ago but I couldn't sleep so I had gotten back up. Considering I had school tomorrow I probably should have stopped after my forth beer but it was too late now seeing as I had just started my sixth. My mind was consumed with Dom, wondering if he would bring a girl home. Even though they had promised to keep it on the low, after the other night with Leon somehow I didn't think they'd bother.

The familiar roar of their engines coming down the street alerted me to the fact they were home. The minute the engines stopped and I heard the unmistakable sound of drunk giggling girls I knew I had to get out of the house. I couldn't listen to them not tonight I felt lousy enough as it was with Toby I didn't need to hear Dom going at it with another girl nor anyone else for that matter.

They crashed into the house and I heard Vince swear as something fell on the floor. Looking down at myself I was wearing another pair of short shorts and a singlet top. I waited till I heard everyone go to their rooms before I got up downing the rest of my beer and grabbed my keys I walked quietly up to my room and grabbed a jumper I had sitting on my desk and slipped some shoes on I walked down the stairs again and towards the front door. I tripped over whatever the hell it was V had knocked over and kicked it out of the way trying not to make any noise. Unlocking the door I crept out silently and shut it behind me, I unlocked my car and I knew somewhere in the back of my mind I shouldn't have driven but the garage was only a few blocks away so I should be fine and I was I got there in one piece. I opened the garage and stepped in locking it again behind me. I flipped on the lights and stuffed my keys in my pocket before taking my jumper off. I threw it on a clean space of the work bench and walked over to the lounge and sat down.

I laid there staring up at the ceiling as I grimaced remembering this was the lunge Dom and his skank had done it on. I don't know how much time had passed since I'd arrived but I laid there thinking everything through trying to come to a decision of what I should do.

While I wasn't exactly sure that Dom had brought a girl home seeing as I had chosen to stay in the kitchen until everyone was in bed, at the same time I had no doubt either from all the giggling and talking that had gone on.

Sighing I sat up and took out my pony tail shaking my hair out before beginning to braid it so it wouldn't hurt my head as much.

I thought about Dom again as I leaned back once I'd finished. I did have feelings for Dom but it sure as hell didn't seem like he was returning them at this very point in time. I thought back to Connor and I realised that Dom had done exactly what he didn't want Conner to do, he was using me. That's exactly what Dom and I had found ourselves in, a friends with benefits like thing. I didn't want that, as much as I wanted Dom I knew I had to take a step back and not continue whatever the hell he had started. I wasn't about to become one of his skanks that seemed to be on call whenever he needed them. Shaking my head I looked around the garage and sighed, this place was a mess. I got up and flipped on the radio and turned it down a little, listening to the music. I walked around cleaning up the garage putting tools away, organising the work benches, throwing out old parts that had been chucked into corners forgotten about.

_Tell me why _

_When I loved you, _

_You hated me_

_Tell me why _

_Now that I've moved on _

_You're wanting me _

_Well baby it's too late now_

_I don't want to go back to yesterday…_

I cracked a smile at the lyrics. 'Ain't that the truth…' I thought.

I looked around again and smiled when it was finally clean enough, looking at the time I realised that it was later than I thought. It was 5:00 and the sun was just starting to rise. Flipping the music off I threw my jumper back on and locked up. Turning around I headed to my car and got back in starting it up before driving back home.

I pulled up and got out locking it as I walked up the driveway. I yawned as I walked up the steps. Reaching out I went to put my key in the lock when the door swung open violently I jumped as it happened and was met by a furious Dom on the other side. I frowned as I stared at him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"What's your problem? I didn't think any of you would even be up yet." I asked as I side stepped him and entered the house.

"What's my problem? Are you serious Letty?" He shouted. I turned around to face him as I dropped my keys on to the table at the door.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't Dom." He shook his head and looked over my shoulder. I looked behind me and noticed Vince was leaning on the wall behind me.

"Where have you been?" He asked looking me over. I rolled my eyes 'typical…'

"Well you guys seem to have an idea of where I've been why don't you tell me?" Dom glared at me.

"You better not have been where I think you've been all night." I rolled my eyes.

"I was here when you guys got home so it was hardly all night that I was gone." I winced thinking about how that could be taken.

"Are you telling me you were with him?" Dom asked taking a step forward towards me. I sighed and shook my head.

"No I wasn't with Toby or anyone else before you jump to that conclusion either. I've been at the garage all night I couldn't sleep." I explained.

"So why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"It's up in my room. I never thought to take it to be honest." I said as I pushed past Vince and went to the kitchen.

"Right." He said sarcastically.

"Where did you guys go anyway?" I asked changing the conversation topic.

"A party at Hectors, we didn't want to be around when he came over." I picked up a cup and filled it with water taking a sip before I turned to look at them again.

"Well you had no need to run away he was never here." I said. They looked a little surprised but that changed to relief pretty soon after.

"How come?" Vince asked. I scoffed and tipped the rest of the water in the sink.

"Like you honestly care Vince so you cut the bullshit." I said as he stayed silent. I looked up and shook my head as two girls came into view one looking at Vince and the other passing a piece of paper to Dom. I bit my tongue as I took in what little clothing they were wearing.

"Here's my number call me." She said as she stared at me and then they both left.

"Now you can see why I left." I said icily as the front door closed.

"Let I'm sorry…" Dom started to say.

"I honestly don't care anymore. I asked one thing of you guys and that was to tone it down around me and you guys agreed to do so and so far it's been the exact opposite. Like I said the other day you guys are no better than the boys you've warned us away from for years." I said as walked past them and up to my room to get ready for the day.

I jumped in the shower before getting dressed for school. I walked back into my room and packed my bag with the books I needed as Mia came in.

"Uh so I just heard you went MIA last night after I went to bed." I rolled my eyes.

"I went to the garage." She nodded but continued to look at me.

"What Mia?" I asked not in the mood to deal with any more shit.

"The boys are pretty upset about what you said…."

"Good maybe they'll learn this time around."

"Let making them feel bad isn't going to make you feel better. Although I do agree with you, sometimes they are like the guys they warn us off. But they are trying Letty."

"Yeah they tried for a whole day then Leon brought home that bitch that screamed the house down all night." I said as I picked up my bag.

"Oh yeah I forgot about her…"

"And then last night…." She bit her lip.

"Dom feels bad about the girl."

"Mia like I told Dom I don't care but I'm through with whatever game he and I have been playing. I'm not about to become one of his skanks. I'll see you at school." I said as I walked out, I could hear Mia trailing behind but I didn't care. Picking up my keys I heard the talking in the kitchen stop but I walked out the door before I could get called back.

As I drove I tried not to think about the team. I may honestly didn't think I was being harsh, I was just tired and over having skanks in my face and hearing all about them. It wasn't much to ask, I'm sure if I had of had a sex life they wouldn't want to know about it.

I got to school and headed to my locker to dump the books I didn't need for the first couple of periods.

"Hey you." I turned around shocked as Toby was behind me.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting with the principal for Connor my mum couldn't make it."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah…so you're here early."

"Mmmm long night." I sighed.

"I take it things didn't go too well?" He said a little hopefully.

"He was out partying when I got home. I haven't slept yet I was at the garage all night, they brought home some girls and I'm over hearing them through the night." I laughed softly.

"Sounds a bit rough." I nodded.

"Hey got time for a walk, we could sit out by my car until school starts." I smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad we can still be like this." I said as we walked. He grinned at me and nodded.

"I'm a cool guy. I can take rejection every once in a while" I was silent and nodded. Toby jumped up on his car hood as I dropped my bag on the ground and stood in front of him.

"So got a pen? I keep forgetting to give you my number." He said as I handed him a pen. He grabbed my hand and wrote it on my hand.

"Thanks." I said as I took the pen back and gave him my number as well.

"You know it kinda sucks still that you like Dom." I bit my lip.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I like you too but…"

"But?" I sighed and I began to spill everything except cutting out some of the details about Dom and I the other morning. I needed an opinion from someone that wasn't family.

"Wow that…I can understand why you're confused." I laughed.

"Yeah."

"So until Dom kissed you you'd never…?" I shook my head.

"Nope, you and Dom that's it."

"Wow. I'm a little miffed I didn't get in first." We smiled at each other.

"I think it would be easier if you had."

"There's nothing I can do to lift the standards?" I thought about it.

"No I don't think so…" I trailed off as I noticed Mia arrive.

"Got plans this weekend?" I shook my head.

"There's a new movie coming out thought we could hang out…as friends." I smiled.

"Yeah sounds good." I said as Mia paused next to me.

"Hey Mia." She smiled.

"Hey."

"I should probably let you go to class, I'll text you." I nodded and we moved away from his car as he left.

"What was that about? I thought you and Toby weren't together."

"We're not."

"Let you don't need any more drama."

"Thanks captain obvious." I snapped. She sighed and grabbed my arm stopping me as I went to move.

"After you left we were talking and they want to talk to you, well us but I already pretty much know but they want to sit down and have it out." she explained.

"When?"

"Tonight after dinner." I nodded.

"So you'll be there?" she asked. I nodded and we walked to class.

"They also want to make sure you're going to work this afternoon." Again I nodded and she smiled.

I couldn't concentrate in my lessons and after the second period Mia sighed and turned to me.

"I'll cover for you, it's obvious you're not going to do anything here." I smiled and left.

* * *

I went home and dumped everything in my room. I got changed and pulled on a pair of short shorts and a tank shirt. Looking at the time I had half a day before I had to be at the garage. Looking down at my hand I figured why not? Pulling out my phone I put the number in and asked if he wanted to come over. I got one back nearly immediately.

I sat on the lounge watching old reruns of soap operas as I waited for him to turn up.

_**Knock knock**_

Taking a deep breath I stood up and made my way to the door. I smiled at him as he looked at me confused.

"If my memory serves me correctly you were at school were you not?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I couldn't concentrate." I said as I let him in and headed over to the lounge to sit again.

"Skipping school? I'm sure that will go down well with your boys." I sighed and shrugged.

"We're not exactly on speaking terms right now." I said as he sat down opposite me.

"Ah. So what's your plan?"

"right now?" he nodded.

"I don't know, I just want to forget about everything for a while." He looked at me silently.

"Well I bet I can beat your ass in a game of something on the playstation." I raised an eyebrow at his challenge.

"Oh really?" he nodded smirking and we picked a game and started playing.

"Oh yeah! Told you I'd beat your ass." I smirked and nodded.

"Want something to eat or drink?" I asked as I got up and headed to the kitchen.

"A beer if you've got one." I nodded and handed him one and took one for myself. We stood in the kitchen mucking around when I noticed he had this look in his eye. I frowned looking at him confused. He smirked and took a step closer, my breath caught as he took a step closer to me before I felt something cold and wet splash my face.

Gasping I listened as he ran out laughing.

"Toby what the fuck!" I asked as I wiped the beer out of my face. I followed him out the back as we wrestled, struggling I managed to pin him to the ground and I managed to empty mine over him before letting him go.

"Now we're even." I said as I threw the bottle down. He shook his head and poured the rest of his drink easily over me before he to tossed his bottle aside.

"No _now_ we're even." We stood laughing for a little while before I realised we should probably get cleaned up I told him to go and have a shower as I took his clothes to wash and dry. I quickly hand washed them and stuck them in the dryer.

I grabbed a towel out of the cupboard and headed to my room as I shut the door. Peeling off my clothes I dried myself off but I was still sticky so I padded down to Dom's bathroom and had a quick shower before getting dressed again. I was towel drying my hair when Toby stood wearing nothing but a towel at my bedroom door. I smirked at him as I looked his body over. He grinned and leaned against my door frame with his arms crossed.

"Like what you see?"

"Eh you're okay…" but my smile gave it away. I walked out and grabbed his clothes and handed them to him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said as he leant down and kissed me briefly.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Toby and I turned to the door shocked, we hadn't heard anyone come home.

We looked at each other as we realised just how messy this was about to get.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	11. Coming clean

_OMG this has nothing to do with my story but I got a little excited after I learnt about it but there's a movie called 'better luck tomorrow' which was filmed by the F&F director Justin Lin which starred Han in his high school years but is not officially a part of the F&F franchise and then Justin Lin decided to continue with the Japanese world of racing hence how 'Fast and the furious: Tokyo drift' came into play. Now I'm excited about tracking the movie down to see it._

_Am I the only one who wasn't aware of this?_

* * *

_Vince's POV_

Leon and I had decided to head home and grab lunch for everyone today before heading back to work but I was a little confused when I saw Letty's car in the driveway. Pulling up I got out and cast another confused glance at her car.

"What's Let doing skipping school?" Leon asked as he also glanced at the car. I shrugged and eyed Letty's car.

"Dude maybe we should just go, she probably just wants to be alone for the day." Leon said quietly.

"We'll be quiet, we'll just duck in grab what we need and get out." I said.

"Yeah okay." Leon agreed.

We slowly walked up the front steps and opened the door. We walked in and found the Playstation paused but no one was there, casting a look up at the stairs I could hear the shower going so I ignored it and followed Leon into the kitchen. We quietly worked on making the sandwiches and we quickly put everything away and started to head out.

Just as we reached the front door we heard the shower stop but I frowned as I heard other noises as well. Leon looked at me confused as well and we put of lunches down and quietly crept up the stairs.

Looking down the hall that boy from the races was leaning in nothing but a towel against the door frame of her room but he hadn't noticed we were there watching him.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Eh you're okay..." She said smiling as she brushed past him and headed into the laundry. He followed and they disappeared into the room. We followed silently as I stared angrily at the laundry.

"Thanks." By this stage I was standing in the doorway and watching as she handed him his clothes. I took her in and noticed her wet hair and different clothes from this morning.

"No problem." Then to make matters worse he leant down and kissed her.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I demanded. They sprung apart and turned towards us shock written all over their faces as they turned to look at each other.

"Okay it's not what it looks like I swear." She said slowly as Toby sent me a worried look. 'Oh yeah you should definitely be worried.' I thought to myself.

"Right so why's he naked and why do you look like you just got out of the shower as well?" I asked as I stared her down.

"Well you see Toby and I…we were kind of fooling around and we…."

"Come again? Tell me how that sentence reassures us that 'it's not what it looks like'?" She paused and went back over her words and cringed and swore. Even Toby was giving her a look.

"Wait that was a really bad choice of words, I didn't mean it like that. We weren't doing anything like _that_…." she sighed.

"Why should it matter anyway? She's old enough to make her own mind up." I glared at Toby and Letty stood there looking at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I took a step towards him.

"Wait no he didn't mean that." she said as she placed herself between us pushing against my chest halting my advance on him.

"Yeah I did. You guys are always telling her she can't date me because I'm nineteen but yet Dom's twenty. So how does that work?"

"Dude you better check your tone, Dom ain't doing anything but trying to protect her from guys like you." I started.

"Oh really? You sure about that, then you better ask your boy about how he gets to hook up with her and I can't because I'm too old for her but yet he's an exception?" I felt rage as Letty pushed harder against my chest as she yelled at Toby to shut up.

"Dude what the hell is you're problem? That's a fucking big accusation to throw around." I glared hard at him as Leon came forward and pried Letty off me. She was swearing at Leon telling him to get me to back off but I couldn't tell what else was said as Leon had taken her elsewhere.

"Whatever, forget it. I just assumed you knew, thought you were all in on it. I shouldn't have said anything." I glared and slammed him into the wall.

"Assumed what asshole?"

"Nothing, forget it. You guys should be happy, you all ruined whatever chances Letty and I had with each other." I growled at him and backed up before punching him.

"Good, now get dressed, get the fuck out out and don't come back. Or I won't be the only one hunting you down."

"You think I don't know that?" He stated. I glared at him.

"I swear if we learn that you've done anything with her…." I let the threat hang.

"I'm not going to lie and say I haven't done things with Letty. Does that make you mad? The fact that you couldn't protect her innocence forever like you wanted?" I saw red and I couldn't control myself as I glared decked him again but he was ready this time and hit back. We fought and eventually he threw me off of him. We glared at each other and I raised my hand in warning.

"Don't you ever come near her again understand. Now get the fuck out." I stated as I stormed out of the room.

I stormed down the stairs and saw Letty sitting on the lounge her hair pulled up into a ponytail and she was just staring at Leon who looked up as I walked into the room.

I turned around as Toby came down and quickly walked out after throwing one last look at Letty.

I was mad as hell as I paced in front of Letty, I heard the phone ring and I ignored it even Letty and Leon didn't bother with it.

"What did you do to him?" she asked but she didn't look at me as I sat down next to her. I was still mad but I needed to know her side I couldn't trust him.

"We talked, I punched him, we talked more, we fought and then I told him to get out. You going to explain what the fuck that was?" she turned her head and stared at me but her face was blank.

"I couldn't concentrate at school so I left and I text Toby to see if he wanted to hang and keep me company. He beat me in the game and then we went and got a drink, Toby thought it would be funny to dump his beer on me so I got him back. The bottles are outside if you feel the need to check. I told him to have a shower and I washed his clothes and put them in the dryer and then I went and showered in Dom's room. You seem to know the rest." I stared at her as Leon moved away and came back a little later and held up two empty bottles.

"What did Toby mean by yes you two had done stuff?" she frowned and that was the first display of emotion that I'd seen I'd sat down.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean Letty."

"No I don't." I stared at her and nodded.

"Okay if that's the way you want it. We'll talk about it tonight _with _Dom." I said as I got up and turned back to face her.

"Wait a second, want what? V I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"We'll talk about it later. Go get ready you can come to the garage with us and work." She stared defiantly at me before I glared at her and she finally stormed off to get ready.

"What happened up there?"

"I don't know, I don't trust his words. But if he's telling the truth Dom's going to kill him." Leon looked at me understanding and we left as soon as Letty came back down grabbing the sandwiches on the way out.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I knew they believed me when I told about Toby but I didn't understand about Vince's question afterward. I would have text Toby to ask but before I got in the car Vince had taken my phone off me.

"What the hell took you two so long? I called and you didn't answer….Letty you're early what are you doing here?" he looked between me and Vince confused. I looked at Vince as he stared at me to say something but I didn't. I kept my mouth shut I knew whatever had happened upstairs with Toby was bad and I was obviously in trouble for something, but I didn't know what he had said to make Vince so mad.

"Go and work on a car." Vince was all he said as he walked over to Dom. I did as I was told and Vince followed Dom into the office.

'fuck I was so screwed.' I thought as I started work knowing I was under Leon's watch.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"What's going on V? Why have you got a black eye and why are you so pissed?" I asked as he paced around the room.

"Letty skipped school." I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not the first time." I said.

"No but turns out she wasn't alone either like we first thought either." I frowned and he stared at me and I knew.

"Why was he there?" he repeated what she had said and I believed it but then he told me what Toby had said to him that had made him mad and I too saw red.

"He said what?"

"Yeah I know. Thing is she won't say anything she just looked at me and asked what was I going on about. I don't know who to believe about it. Told her we'd talk about it tonight. That's not all he said though and I want you to be straight up with me about it." I nodded still seething.

"He said you'd been fooling around with Letty. Is it true?"

"I made a mistake by coming home with that chick last night man, Letty's right we are just like the guys we warn them away from…." He stared at me and nodded knowingly.

"What happened? Cos all this is news to me."

"When Letty came in here the other week and we asked how school was and she said it was interesting remember?" He nodded so I continued.

"Well I sought her out afterwards and spoke to her about it. This guy, a senior had offered her a 'friends with Benefits' relationship and it had confused her cos she didn't know what to say. We both know she ain't like Mia, but she's curious. We talked and I told her no but then she told me everything. About how she hadn't been kissed or anything…" I let the sentence hang and he nodded remembering the fight.

"I kissed her V. At first I told myself it was because I wanted to help her out and get rid of some of her curiosity but we both know that was a lie." Vince knew I had feelings for Letty hell why else would I have been this jealous.

"Okay but the way he said it made it sound like more than just a kiss."

"It was, after I kissed her I couldn't stop thinking about it. Race night after she met Toby I kissed her again…" he gave me a look and I sighed.

"Okay we made out." I sighed as he nodded.

"Is that all?"

"No the incident with Leon, after you all went back to bed she came and spent the night in with me. I swear it was just to sleep, the morning after however was a bit different. I was angry that morning because after everything we'd done she was still thinking about Toby. It made me mad and I may have said some things that I probably shouldn't have. I agreed to let Toby over last night because I thought that was what she wanted and I brought the girl home because I was trying to forget about her."

"And did it help?"

"I think you know the answer to that one."

"I ain't mad about you and Letty, you two belong together it's about time you saw that. But you are a complete dick for bringing that girl home had I known then what you've just told me I wouldn't have set you up with her. You should have worked through your shit with Letty instead of going to that party." I nodded.

"You and Letty didn't…" I shook my head.

"No dude." there was a pause for a moment.

"So third base?" he asked smirking.

"Try second base." I glared at him as he smirked.

"Right sorry." I shook my head at him.

"Do you think she did anything with him?" he asked.

"Mia said he wasn't at the house last night and you saw the state of this place this morning, she wasn't with him. I think he was trying to make you mad V. I hope he was just trying to make you mad." he nodded and we stayed silent.

"I need to talk with Letty don't I." I asked as he nodded seriously.

"Yeah dude you do because I know what you feel for her is real because believe me if it wasn't you and I wouldn't be talking right now, I'd be kicking your arse for playing her instead."

"I'd like to see you try." I said smiling at him.

"Go get your girl man and try not to fuck it up this time. No matter what happens we'll still have that meeting, especially if the two of you get together. I don't want to be hearing the two of you." I rolled my eyes as he handed me Letty's phone before he walked out of the office. Sighing I got up and grabbed my keys making my way out the door. Letty was bent over a car eyeing Vince uneasily as he worked on a car. Walking out quietly I walked towards Letty and she looked at me worriedly as I paused next to her.

"Come for a drive with me?" I asked softly as she bit her lip and but nodded. I waited as she went to wash her hands and then she followed me to my car.

'Don't screw this one up Torretto.' I thought to myself as I got in the car.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	12. Conversations

_Letty's POV_

I didn't know what to expect when Vince had come out from the office or when Dom stopped in front of me. I sure as hell wasn't expecting his voice to be as calm as it was and it made me uneasy. What was the saying calm before the storm?

I was thinking the 'drive' was so everyone didn't hear his yelling and then I'd have to sit through it all again tonight no doubt.

I was silent as we drove and I was convinced he was going to murder me when the car stopped. The car stopped and I looked out the window and stopped breathing when as I realised we'd pulled up at the house.

"Jesus Letty, breath." Dom said worriedly as noticed I was still holding my breath. He reached out and held my face in his hands blowing in my face for a second before I snapped out of it took a breath full of air. My heart was hammering so loud I could have sworn he could hear it. One minute he was there next to me then he was out of the car and kneeling beside me on my side.

"Calm down Let, you're starting to hyperventilate. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sorry." He sighed.

"I'm not going to yell and scream at you. I just want to talk."

"Right."

"Look come inside and we'll sit down and calmly talk okay?" I nodded and got out walking into the house as he followed behind me.

"Do you want anything? Beer, water anything?" I shook my head and sat down on the lounge.

"You're turning down a beer? That's a new one." he said as he walked into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath I sat on my hands as I waited for Dom to come back.

"Okay let's ignore, for the moment, today okay? And talk about the other morning and last night." I tensed but nodded. He sat down on the other side of the lounge and turned to face me.

"I had no right to say to you what I did the other morning, I know you're confused and that's more or less my fault so I'm sorry. Let like I said to you the other morning I'm jealous of Toby and that's why I hate the fact that you see him because I know that you like him and Letty it sucks. I told you I can't stop thinking of you and I meant that but I don't think you understood the way I meant it." I frowned and thought back.

"I didn't know how to take it." I said quietly. He smiled and laughed quietly as he moved closer so he was sitting next to me.

"Let I was trying to tell you I liked you."

"When I pulled back and you asked if I was okay and I said I was confused, I wasn't just talking about Toby. I meant you but you got angry so quickly I didn't have a chance to say anything." I said quietly.

"I guess I stuffed up a little huh?" He smiled and I smiled back.

"A little but you were right about Toby. You did ruin everything by the way, I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was with him." He tried not to smile but I saw it and I rolled my eyes. He stared at me and I sighed as I realised this wasn't over yet.

"Speaking of being with Toby…"I winced as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Skipping school is one thing but to have him here alone, Letty what the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sure Vince told you what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah and I believe you as does he… however Toby mentioned something interesting. I just need the truth Let." I frowned but nodded.

"What exactly happened between you and Toby?"

"We kissed and we made out."

"Nothing else?" I shook my head.

"No I think he wanted to go further but I couldn't because I thought of you…" he sighed.

"Dom what's this about?" I asked tiredly.

"Toby told Vince that you guys had done 'stuff' and it didn't sound like it was just kissing." I frowned and shook my head.

"Dom I swear that's it. You and I got further." I said turning a little red at the thought.

"So it was just all talk on his side?" I shrugged I honestly couldn't say what had been running through Toby's mind.

"Yeah I guess, he probably wanted to get a reaction out of Vince knowing he'd tell you."

"Why would it matter if he told me?"

"Toby knows I like you over him." I said quietly.

"Oh really…you like me too huh?" he said teasingly and I smiled turning my head away.

"Yeah but try not to let it go to your head." I said as I looked back at him.

"Too late." He said before he leant forward and kissed me. I kissed him back and he pushed me backwards so I laid nearly flat as he leant over me.

"We still need to talk about you're girl from last night." I said as he pulled away a bit.

"Uhhh yeah I guess we should speak about that." He said as he pulled away and sat beside me again. I sat up and waited for him to continue.

"I was really mad Letty and at first I wasn't planning on going to the party but then Mia and I had a talk and I agreed to back off and give you space. I knew you weren't at the library so I told Mia to tell you that Toby could come around and I agreed to go to the party with the boys. When we got there I had no intention of hooking up I was planning on coming home alone but then Vince set me up with her."

"Right and you just had to sleep with her." I spat.

"Let I'm not proud of what I did believe me if I could change it I would have. I know I shouldn't have brought her home. I wasn't angry with you this morning, worried yes but in actual fact when I yelled at you I was angry at myself, not you. I was worried about where you were but I was glad you hadn't been home to…."

"Hear anything? No I heard you all come in and I knew I had to get out. Probably shouldn't have driven to the garage though." I added quietly.

"Why not?"

"I'd had a few, surely you would have seen the beer bottles?"

"No I guess Mia had gotten rid of them. What do you mean a few? Let how many did you have?"

"Six maybe seven I wasn't really keeping track I was feeling sorry for myself after turning Toby down and then when I found out where you were, I felt like shit."

"Six? Letty are serious? You could have had an accident or anything and none of us would have known." He said angrily.

"Yeah I know like I said it was stupid. I won't do it again." I promised.

"No you're right you won't do it again." He said sternly.

"Now hang on a second this isn't about me. We were talking about the girl you were bedding this morning." His demeanour changed almost instantly as I waited for his answer.

"Letty, I don't know what to say. Nothing I say is going to make it okay, it was a mistake. Can we just leave it at that?" I stared at him thinking.

"What's this?" I asked as I pointed between the two of us. He looked confused at the change of topic but answered anyway.

"I like you Let, I'd give up any girl just to have you. If you'd have me that is…"

"I like you too Dom but how do I know that when you're mad like yesterday you're not going to run off with another girl behind my back?" I said softly. He sighed and leant forward so our foreheads were touching.

"Vince and the boys would have my balls if I did and I'm pretty sure you'd kick my arse too. But Let no other girl makes me feel the way you do physically and non-psychically." I smirked as he kissed my cheek.

"True."

"So what do you say? Want to officially make this Dom and Letty?" I smirked and nodded.

"So no more Toby?"

"That include as a friend?" I asked as we stared at each other.

"You can have him as a friend but I still don't trust him and I don't like him Let. He lied today, he got you into trouble for it, it doesn't say much about him as a person does it? Besides you're mine." I laughed at him as he started to tickle me. As I struggled to get away from him I end up nearly falling on the floor before Dom pulled me back up.

"Deal?"

"Deal. That means no more skanks either seeing as you're mine."

"Wouldn't dream of it baby." I nodded and we kissed again.

"Vince still wants to have that talk tonight, I think everyone needs to clear the air and put everything behind us." I nodded and we stared at each other, I wasn't really sure of where to go from here.

"So you're room or mine?" He asked trying to keep a straight face and not laugh.

"Dom…" I said in warning as he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry I meant to say which game do you want to play. Grand theft auto or Call of duty?"

"Sure you did." He got serious again and laced our hands together.

"I'll wait Let, there's nothing wrong about not being ready. Just let me know when and we'll work it out okay." I nodded and he got up grabbing the remotes and we sat there next to each other playing games until everyone came home.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

It was late when everyone arrived home I wasn't expecting it. Letty and I had been playing against each other for a while after talking and I guess we had lost track of time.

"You two all good?" Vince asked quietly as he leant over the lounge between us.

"Yeah V we're good I didn't stuff up this time around." He laughed and Letty joined him.

"That's good. What about Toby…?"

"Dom told me what he said but I don't know why he would have said it we never did anything." She explained to Vince, He nodded and I moved closer to Letty as Vince sat down next to me as Mia handed us all a beer. I put my arm around Letty's shoulders taking a drink from my beer as everyone else sat down to join us.

"I see things have changed since this morning." Mia said. I smiled at Mia and smiled back.

"We still want to talk though. " I said.

"We took your words to heart this morning Let, you were right we are no different from the people we were telling you not date. We've agreed to back off…right off. We don't get a say in who… well who Mia dates now I guess..." I felt Letty laugh silently as I realised the situation had changed.

"Now they have changed though, you don't want to hear us, we don't want to hear you two." Vince said. I gave Vince a look as he shrugged at me.

"What? Doesn't matter when, we just don't want to hear it either."

"Deal." Letty said as we moved on.

"Another thing is the talk at the garage and wherever else as well, it won't happen anymore. Mia pointed out the fact that if the roles were reversed and you and Mia did actually have a sex life we wouldn't want to know the details about it so we can see now why it got to you so much." I said.

"But you have to understand we're going to slip occasionally but we're gunna try." Jesse said.

"That's all I'm asking for. I'm at school six hours a day, you guys can talk about it about all you want during that period surely you don't have twelve hours of sex related topics to talk about?" Letty said.

"Leon maybe, after all you know how he gets with twins." Vince joked. I laughed and saw Mia roll her eyes at Letty, looking down I saw her shaking her head also recalling her words from the other day.

"Anyway we're going to try okay?" Mia and Letty nodded.

"Same rules apply still though about boys in your room." I directed at Mia, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"So how's that work for Letty and you?" I was stumped for a moment before smirking at Mia.

"We'll just use my room then, that's not part of the rules is it?" She rolled her eyes at me and I looked down as I felt a something hit my chest. It was Letty's hand as she gave me a look. I smiled softly as she shook her head.

"Okay we done?" Mia asked as she stood up.

"Yeah I think that's it." I said.

"Okay I'll start dinner." She said making her way into the kitchen. Leon and Jesse picked up from where Letty and I had left off and Vince sat there watching. I felt Letty lean more of her weight against me.

"Tired?" I asked as she yawned.

"I haven't slept yet remember?" She reminded. I frowned and nodded.

"Yeah you need sleep." She nodded.

"After dinner I'll go to bed."

"Stay with me again? I'll give you another massage…" I asked quietly so no one else would hear.

"Have you changed the sheets?" She asked quietly, I sighed in defeat.

"I'll change the sheets and give you a massage, please will you stay the night with me?"

"How can I refuse with that offer." She said looking up at me smiling.

"You can't." I said as we smiled at each other before I drank the rest of my beer before placing my empty one and Letty's half empty bottle on the table. Pulling her closer as and we stayed in that position until dinner.

"Guys dinner's ready." Mia yelled as we paused the game and walked into the kitchen sitting down for dinner. Vince said grace and then we started eating. After dinner Letty helped Mia clean up before heading up to bed like she said. I headed up with her as Mia too went to bed, I had no intention of sleeping just yet but I promised her the massage. I grabbed a spare set of clean sheets and went and changed my bed, throwing the other sheets in the washing machine. I looked up at Letty came in and through her clothes in the wash that stuck of beer. I gave her a confused look.

"I told you, we got into a beer fight." I nodded and shook my head as I turn the washing machine on.

"You didn't have to do it tonight if you wanted to stay downstairs." She said as she stood there in another pair of her short shorts I was getting used to seeing and a tank top.

"I know but I wanted to. Come on you look tired." I said as I gently led her to my room.

She laid down and I massaged her back, neck and shoulders before I noticed her falling asleep on me. Stopping I stripped down to my boxers and got in next to her as I pulled up the covers. She cuddled up on my chest and I rubbed her back softly as she fell asleep. I watched her sleep for a long time before I was interrupted by a ringing noise. I frowned and leant over carefully pulling my jeans up as I started digging around in my pockets until I pulled out Letty's phone. Looking at the caller I.D I noticed it was a blocked number so I hit the end button and put it on silent so it wouldn't wake Letty up.

I watched frowning as it kept ringing silently after the fifth call I was getting curious as to who would be that anxious to speak to Letty. I answered the phone the sixth time it rang and looked carefully down at Letty who was asleep on my chest.

"Hello?"

"Uh hi is Letty there?"

"No, she's asleep. Who is this?" I asked.

"Um I guessing this is Dom?" I paused as I worked out who it was.

"Toby…"

"Yeah…"

"Why did you ring Toby?" I asked trying to keep my voice down and calm.

"I just wanted to speak to Letty but if she's busy then I'll speak to her later..."

"Let's meet." I cut in and there was silence on the other end.

"What?"

"Let's meet. Talk face to face." I said calmly.

"Okay… when?"

"In an hour, at the railway crossing. You know where it is?" I asked as I brushed my hand through Letty's hair.

"Yeah I know where it is."

"Good be there." I said before I hung up. I placed Letty's phone down and just lay there a bit longer as I watched Letty sleep slowly running my hands through her hair.

I was going to sort this shit out once and for all. He was too close to her for my liking and there was just a nagging feeling that something about him just wasn't right, whether Letty saw it or not.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	13. Back off she's mine

_Jarnac50 and layali86 I'm loving you're reviews I look forward to see what you both think of this chapter! For those of you who read Until Tomorrow the sequel is up now so check it out!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

After I moved Letty off me and got dressed again I went downstairs and got Jesse to run a check on Toby.

"That's him." I pointed to the screen. Vince and Leon looking over my shoulder as well.

"Toby Carlson, nineteen… dropped out of high school at seventeen. Been busted for DUI, and did a year in juvenile other than that he's clean man." Jesse paused.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. There's got to be something on the kid." I said as I stared at the screen.

"Nah man sorry." I sighed angrily.

"Alright let's go. Wouldn't want to be late." I said angrily as I pushed away from the screen and headed out.

I stood against my car waiting for Toby to show up. Vince was in the alley and Leon was on lookout up the street, I knew he wouldn't come alone. I'd left Jesse at home to watch the girls and mind the house.

I got the signal from V to say that he was here and I stood up straight and waited as his car pulled up. Like I suspected he wasn't alone there were a few of them one of them a younger version of himself so I suspected him to be his brother.

"I thought you'd bring back up?" He said as he stood in front of me.

"I did." I answered. They looked around uneasy.

"What do you want Dom?" He asked

"A couple of things." I said vaguely.

"Yeah like what?" I stared at the boy that I picked to be his brother as he spoke up.

"Connor shut up." Toby yelled. I raised an eyebrow at the boy. 'I wonder…' I thought.

"Well for starters anything other than friendship between you and Letty stops right now, understand?"

"I take it you're together then?"

"Yeah we are."

"Okay I'll back off." I nodded.

"I want to know why you lied to Vince about Letty and you?"

"Knew it would make you mad as hell and him as well I guess, but I had no doubt he'd run back and tell you. Didn't expect him to punch me though." He said pointing to his face.

"You played with fire." I stated he was silent knowing I was right.

"So you guys did nothing?" I clarified.

"No." He stated.

"Yeah but not from the lack of trying, she was either just really hooked on you or she really is just a tease." Connor spoke up. Toby shot him a look but the kid didn't seem to catch the hint.

"What do you mean by that?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You see the way they dress…every guy in school wants to get with them. They're untouchable, forbidden… they flaunt it at the races but they don't put out, bloody annoying. I'd love to see wants under their clothing." Conner said as another guy laughed and agreed.

"So what just because they don't lay it out like the race whores they're classed as teases?" I stated. He shrugged and nodded.

"Connor shut the hell up you aren't helping the situation." Toby yelled but the kid didn't get it.

"That and the fact you won't let them have a mind of their own."

"They have a mind of their own, we just protect them from arseholes like you." I said speaking to Connor.

"You're one of those you know." Toby spoke up.

"Was, not anymore." I pointed out.

"I'd like to see how long you last before running to a chaser because she won't give you anything." Connor said loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't plan on cheating, I'll wait."

"We'll see." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We both know you'll be tempted." We glared at each before he broke my gaze.

"So is that it?" Toby asked.

"Yeah that's it but I swear if you try anything with Letty now we're together you better run and hide." He nodded.

"Look we were supposed to be going to the movies on Saturday as friends. That okay with you?"

"Yeah I guess. But I don't trust you understand?"

"Yeah I get it." I watched as they got into their cars. You could Toby yelling at Connor as they drove away.

"I don't get what you mean Dom about having a bad feeling I think you're jealous of Toby."

"While that may be the case I still have a bad feeling about him that runs deeper then just jealousy." I argued.

"Alright, we'll keep an eye on him yeah?"

"Yeah and his brother Connor, he's the one I was telling you about."

"He asked Letty? Kid's got balls." I nodded.

"Let's go home man, before Let wakes and finds you gone." I nodded and Vince radioed Leon to head home and we followed.

I walked into my room and cast a quick look at Letty, seeing she was asleep I grabbed a change of boxers and quietly headed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading back out into the room.

I got into bed next to Letty and groaned softly as my body relaxed against the bed. She rolled over and laid her head on my shoulder but stayed asleep. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her as best as I could before drifting off to sleep.

It felt like I had only slept a couple of hours which could have possible been the case I had tossed and turned trying to get comfortable all night before I finally curled myself around Letty and slept.

* * *

Opening my eyes I winced at the light and smiled as I saw Letty sitting up on the bed staring down at me. Closing my eyes I sighed.

"Morning…"

"You look like shit." She stated and I sighed opening my eyes again moving up to sit up against the head board.

"Uh yeah I feel like it." She shook her head.

"Why what's wrong?" she asked as she looked me over.

"Nothing just a late night." She stared at me and I knew she could tell I was lying.

"Okay." She said as she let it slide.

"I can't wait till Friday." She said as she stretched.

"Why what's so special about Friday?" I asked confused. She gave me a weird look.

"Races." I smiled.

"Oh right. Eager are we?"

"Just a little."

"Hmmm no more worrying about other boys making moves on you now you're mine."

"Mmhmm, I just get to worry about skanks making moves on you."

"Don't worry about them, I don't want any of them I promise." I kissed her softly effectively shutting her up for the time being. I brought her head closer as I threaded my hands through her hair, tilting her head to the side as we kissed softly at first before Letty kissed me harder. I rolled her over quickly and she let out a squeak of surprise.

"Sorry you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said. I leant back down and kissed her hard and passionately pushing her into the mattress with my body. I felt her hands run across my back and I groaned quietly as she scratched lightly with her nails. I ran my hand down her side until it rested on her hip softly stroking the skin there as I pulled back from her lips and rested my head against hers. I slipped my hand under her shirt and traced her abs. I smiled as I heard her whimper a little, I loved the noises she made. I slipped my hand up further skimming the underside of her breasts before trailing away and around to explore her back. Leaning back down I kissed her again and groaned loudly as she kissed me back roughly taking charge for a moment.

Keeping up with the kiss I skimmed my hand back around to the front and cupped one her bare breasts. I bit her lip a little rough as she gasped parting from me for a moment before I brought her back. I squeezed gently and rubbed my thumb over her nipple like I did the other morning, making it harden immediately as she continued to make little noises. Smiling I pulled back as my other hand joined in as well I cupped both her breasts in my hands and palmed them softly before rolling the hardened buds between my fingers. I looked down at her, her eyes were half lidded, lips parted gasping for breath and fuck did she look amazing.

I started inching her top of to try and take it off when she stopped me. Looking at her confused as she smiled.

"I've got to go get ready for school Dom, or I'll be late." Looking over at the clock I sighed seeing as she was right. She gave me one last kiss before I rolled off her and she got up and headed out to her room.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I was pissed when I got to the garage after school, the minute I walked in and they saw my face they all knew what was about to go down.

"Are you fucking serious? Why?" I demanded as I walked into the office slamming the door behind me. Dom looked up startled before noticing the look on my face and sighed.

"He was ringing your phone constantly last night, so I asked to meet. To make sure he realised where he stood it was no big deal."

"Do you realise how much shit I got today off Connor?"

"Letty I'm sorry it was never my intention to start anything. I just wanted to make sure Toby knew where he stood."

"Well he does, happy now?" I asked still a bit mad.

"Yes. As for his brother what's the go there?"

"I told you he sees us as trophy's."

"Yeah I know. He had more than enough to say about it last night." I sighed and looked at Dom.

"Do you really feel that threatened by Toby?"

"Yes."

"Why? He's never done anything wrong." I stated as I crossed my arms.

"I've always had this bad feeling about him, it's not just jealousy, Vince even agrees with me. I got Jesse to run a check on him and nothing really showed up but I still just can't shake it."

"You got Jesse to…uh Dom seriously." I cried frustrated.

"Let first Connor asked you for pretty much free sex and then the minute you turn him down his brother arrives on the scene. It's all a little weird don't you think?"

"Yes but I believed him when he said he hadn't known about Connor's offer." We were both silent and I could see the battle Dom was having with himself.

"You still like him." He said stubbornly and I rolled my eyes.

"But Dom I chose you, I chose you because I like you more. Whatever my feelings are for Toby will fade and he'll just have to deal with being a friend." He nodded.

"You trust me don't you?" I said. he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I trust you."

"So then relax." He nodded and I sighed and went around to sit on his lap.

"I still don't trust him." I smiled.

"I know Dom, I'm not asking you too. I'm asking you to trust me, like I trust you." I said as I kissed his cheek. He buried his head into my neck and we sat there quietly.

"Just promise me something?" He mumbled.

"What?"

"He tries anything you tell me. I know you like to fight your own battles but this one becomes mine too. Okay?" I rolled my eyes but nodded knowing it was going to make him feel better.

"Okay."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	14. Doubts

_I was really disappointed by the lack of reviews on the last chapter i got two... but seeing as this chapter was already written ive decided to put it up and hopefully get a few more. HINT HINT!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Sleeping in Dom's bed every night had its advantages but it had its disadvantages too like being right next to Vince's room. I'm not a morning person I have to wake up on my own time or I'm a shit to deal with but Dom had shown me better ways to wake up.

"How do you manage to sleep through his snoring?" I asked sleepily Friday morning as his kisses woke me up.

"You get used to it after a while."

"Somehow I find that unlikely." He grinned.

"You better go get ready baby. Just think about the races tonight." '_skanks' _it was the only word that filled my mind.

"Yeah." I said as I closed my eyes again. I heard him laugh before I felt his hands brush against my sides making me squirm as it tickled. I groaned and he did it again making me open my eyes.

"You suck." I groaned as I sat up rubbing my face.

"Don't blame me baby, blame school."

"I blame that too."

"Want a kiss to make it better?" He joked.

"It will help." I smiled as he laughed shaking his head. He leant down and pecked me on the cheek before moving away. I stared at him and he tried not to smile.

"How was that a kiss?" I accused.

"You didn't specify where." He teased.

"Really Dom? You're going to play it that way." He smiled and leant forward this time planting one on my lips. I kissed him back for a second and then it was over as he moved away.

"Go get ready for school before I think about keeping you home."

"I think I like that option better."

"As do I but it can't happen now get your butt into gear and go get ready." I sighed rolling my eyes but got up anyway and went to get ready.

"Letty you ready?" Mia asked as she headed to the front door.

"No but let's go." I said as I started forward towards her.

"Have a good day girls." Dom spoke as Mia and I walked past him and the boys looking at V's engine.

"Not likely." I said loudly as I got into my car.

"So now you're a free girl, got your eye on anyone?" I asked as we drove to school.

"No not really. So how do you think the races are going to be tonight?" I spared her a look, I knew exactly what she was hinting and I felt a heavy feeling in my stomach.

"I don't know. They better not try shit." I answered.

"Let they're race whores of course they're going to try shit. Question is how are you going to react to that?"

"Leave tread marks on their faces?" I joked. She didn't laugh and I swallowed nervously.

"Let come on for real, how are you going to deal if the situation comes along?"

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out when we get there." I said as we pulled into the school's car park.

"See you after school yeah?" I nodded as she walked away to her first class and I headed towards my locker.

English and Math were boring but I had gym my third period so I guess that made up for it. Getting changed I smiled as we ran the track to start with. I liked to run, not many knew that but the beach and running were my escapes, it was good to be able to forget everything for a while.

My main problem today was forgetting about the races tonight, I had been so excited for them until it had hit me that Dom's groupies would be there and all over him. Just thinking about them made my blood boil, Monica, Cindy, Cathy…the list was endless. What would he do? I trusted Dom to do right be me, right? Surely he wouldn't cheat not now after everything, sure I was inexperienced but surely I could learn to keep him satisfied so he wouldn't be tempted to stray….

"Oi Letty." I groaned and stopped running as I saw Connor nearing me.

"What do you want Connor?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"I guess I understand what my brother sees in you now." I frowned as he looked me up and down. I was wearing shorts that were probably too short but it was gym and a sports bra. I guess it didn't leave a lot to the imagination.

"You came over here to tell me that? Piss off Connor." I said as I started to walk away but he followed.

"No I came to give you another chance."

"Another chance at what?" I asked him confused.

"At getting with me, after all if by some chance you do plan on sleeping with Toretto you're going to have to know how to please him, a guy like that won't stick around long if you're bad at it. Well he might stick around for a little while as to not hurt your feelings but I know he'd be getting it elsewhere." He said getting up in my face.

"You don't know shit Connor." I said as I stood my ground.

"No? I think we both know Dom won't stay faithful to you after all he's older and he has certain _needs_ that require attention. What would an inexperienced child like you be able to do to keep him happy? I bet you two hundred bucks right here right now that you're having doubts already….and as for my brother well rumours are he isn't too great in the sack while me on the other hand I would still love to help you out." He was standing right up against me now I could feel his hand skim my side as he raised it to tuck a loose piece of my hair away as we stared at one another. He was grinning as I stayed silent and I could have kicked myself for letting him get to me, he was right my head was clouded with doubts.

"What nothing to say? I'll take that to mean I'm right."

"If what you say is true about Toby then why the hell would I want to get with you? You are brothers after all…" I said evenly ignoring his last statement. He glared and I just smirked at him as I stepped around him and went to walk away. His hand grabbed my arm as he turned me back around to face him.

"Hey you better watch your hands." I growled.

"Yeah? And you better watch your man at the races. I guarantee before the weekends over he'll have gone back to his old womanising ways. After all a week with no action is bound to take a toll on someone who's used to having girls lay it out for him. Just watch, I bet I'm right. You've still got my number." He said as he let my arm go and walked away. I stood there going over his words.

"_I bet you two hundred bucks right here right now that you're having doubts already…_ _I guarantee before the weekends over he'll have gone back to his old womanising ways."_

'Damn talk about adding fuel to the already burning fire…' I thought as I left the oval, running wouldn't do me any good now.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	15. Races and regrets

_Letty's POV_

I was silent on the way home and Mia seemed to realise I had a lot on my mind so she barely spoke either but I noticed the glances. I dropped Mia off at the shop before I continued on to the garage.

"Hey Let." Jesse said as I walked in, I smiled at him briefly before making my way to get changed.

"How was school?" Dom asked as he kissed my cheek as I passed him.

"It was school." I said as I headed into bathroom to get changed. Coming out I dumped my bag in the office like normal and started to work on the car I hadn't finished yesterday.

"Something else happen? You seem…elsewhere." Dom asked as he looked at me. I tried to smile normally but it was clear he didn't believe it.

"No nothing happened, just a long day." I said as I got back to my work.

"Just think about the races tonight Letty. That will make it all worth it." Jesse grinned at me.

"Yeah I can't wait." I said quietly. They left me alone after that I saw the looks Dom was throwing me but I just smiled and brushed them off whenever I caught his eye.

"Alright gang pack it up, let's head home to get ready." Dom said as we started packing up.

"I've got to go pick up Mia. Meet you back at the house." I said to Dom as I dumped my school bag in the back of my car.

"Okay, hey are you okay?" he asked quietly as the others got into their cars.

"Yeah like I said just been a long day." It wasn't a complete lie after Conner it had been a long day.

"You know I don't buy that shit, it may work on the others but I know you." He stated as he stared at me.

"Seriously I'm fine nothing happened at school." He still didn't look convinced but he let it slide and kissed me briefly before we went our separate ways.

I went to pick up Mia and she and I made small talk as we drove home. Mia started on dinner when we arrived home at the fort and I headed up for a shower. I walked into my old room, I hadn't moved out any of my stuff yet. Grabbing a pair of ripped up jeans and a tank top I turned intending to head for the shower when something on the floor caught my eye. Throwing my clothes on the bed I bent down and grabbed the piece of paper. Flipping it over I frowned as I realised it was Connor's number.

I stared at it for a moment before placing it on the table beside the bed. Shaking my head to try and clear the thoughts I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I had hoped after my shower I would feel better but I didn't if anything the time alone had made me think about my doubts even more.

"Shit sorry." I cried out as I walked in on Dom standing in nothing but a towel before quickly turning around. He chuckled softly before I felt arms around my waist and a hand pushed the door shut.

"It's okay Let." He whispered as he pulled my body up against his. I was blushing as he kissed my neck slowly immediately making me feel relaxed.

"You should get dressed." I tried as I realised he was still in just a towel.

"Probably…." He mumbled as he continued along my neck and shoulder. His fingers where easing their way up my shirt at the front and I tried not to shiver as his hands brushed softly against my stomach.

"You do that every time."

"Do what?" I asked quietly.

"This." His hands brushed against my abs again and I shivered.

"Oh…" I tensed against him.

"Relax Let, I pointed it out because I like it. It's not a bad thing." I relaxed again as he continued softly stroking my skin.

"Now seriously what's going on? You've been quiet and Mia said you were like it after school." He said quietly. I tried not to tense up at his words and remain relaxed like I had been but when his hands stilled I knew he must have noticed.

"Letty?" His voice was questioning but I didn't know what to say as his hands turned me around to look at him. Staring down at me it felt like he could see every thought that crossed my mind.

"It's about the races isn't it?" I bit my lip and nodded. He sighed and dragged me to the bed he looked hot as I took him in.

"Checking me out Let?" I felt my face heat up and he laughed as he called me out on it.

"Maybe." I mumbled.

"Maybe?" He teased. I smiled as he leaned in pausing for a moment before kissing me soundly.

He was gentle but as we continued it became more frantic. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt again and I felt his fingers against my skin. I ran my hands up his chest as his hands gripped my hips lifting me up and placing me in his lap. We somehow moved from sitting up to laying down, him on his back and me on top of him. His hands inched my shirt up slowly before he threw it off. I shivered as his hands ran over my top half. His hand flicked the clasp on my bra and it was thrown off as well. His mouth and hands where everywhere and moaned loudly as he ground me onto his lap.

"Shit." I said quietly as Dom smiled at me as he did it again. My hands gripped his shoulders tightly as his hands travelled down to the button on my pants. It was when his fingers started to run down the front of my underwear that I snapped to my senses. I hadn't realised he'd undid my pants.

"Wait…" I whispered and he immediately stilled looking at me worriedly. It wasn't that I didn't want it and it wasn't even that I wasn't ready, I was just insecure about everything and I couldn't bring myself to go any further no matter how much I wanted to. It made me think of Connor's words all over again about Dom going elsewhere to find it because I wouldn't give it up.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and got off him quickly doing up my pants as I turned away from him.

"We need to head to the races." I said as I walked out and left Dom by himself.

"Bloody hell." I whispered as I walked away. This was not going the way it was meant to.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I sat on the bed in shock still as Letty walked away. We still hadn't spoken about what had been bothering her but she had said it was about the races so I had a pretty good idea. I sighed and ran a hand over my face I felt horrible for pushing her too far. I quickly got dressed and joined everyone down stairs trying to catch Letty's eye as we walked out to our cars but she didn't meet my eye. Sighing I'd speak to her the minute she was out of the car at the races.

Getting out of the car at the races I grimaced as the racer chasers flocked to me but I smiled and tried to shake them off as best as I could turning around to find Letty. I frowned as I saw Toby by her side as she stepped out of the car. Shaking off some random girl I headed towards Letty and stopped behind her. Toby glanced at me and took a step back putting some distance between them.

"Baby can we talk for a minute?" I asked quietly as Toby made a signal to say he was heading over to see Mia.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked at me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, you ran off on me. I'm sorry Let I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or take it too far." I said quietly as I linked my hand with hers and held it. I saw the looks the chicks around gave us but I ignored it and focus all my attention on Letty.

"You didn't it's okay. I just…I can't explain it." She sighed, I frowned but nodded and pulled her in close as I leant down and gave her a kiss right there in front of everyone.

"You better go race." She said quietly as we pulled away. I nodded and squeezed her hand and dropped another kiss on her head glancing over at Toby as I did so. He was watching us but looked away as I met his eye.

"I'll find you after I race okay?" she nodded and I let her go as I joined Vince and Hector.

"You know the drill 2g buy in." I nodded and handed over the money before lining up getting ready to race.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I hung out with Toby and Mia but my eyes were on Dom. After we'd spoken I had no intention of watching him all night but then not long after our PDA the whispers had started and I became self-conscious all over again.

"Why the hell would Dom get with her?"

"She's just a kid, how could she meet a guy like Dom's needs?"

"I've been with Dom and I know from experience it takes a lot to make him satisfied. She won't last long." I bit my lip and Mia must have heard as well because she was looking at me waiting for me to snap but I kept my mouth shut.

"Toby." I looked up and tensed as Connor came over.

"What?" He asked.

"Hector wants to know if you wanna race?" Toby nodded and I smiled as he walked off to find Hector.

"I'm going to go and find Jesse and Leon." Mia said as she quickly fled. I sighed as I was left alone with Connor.

"So I've been hearing a lot of talk." He started as he glanced from me to where Dom was now standing.

"Someone over there seems to be having fun." Connor said looking over to where all the girls were flocking around Dom. He was smiling at them and talking or flirting? I couldn't really tell, occasionally even putting an arm around on of them. It made me mad.

"What do you want Connor?"

"Just waiting to be proved right is all."

"Dom won't cheat." I tried to convince myself as I said it.

"Really? You didn't seem so certain earlier today? And even now doesn't look like you believe those words." I was silent but I focused on Connor staring at him as he smirked at me.

"There a problem here?" I felt Dom's chest brush against my back and I sighed in relief.

"No just talking. See you at school Letty." he said as he walked away.

"What was all that about?" he asked as his arms wound around my waist his chin resting on my head.

"No idea." I said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"Okay. You gunna race tonight?" he asked as he turned me around to face him. I nodded and he grinned leading me towards Hector and my car.

"Smoke em baby." He said as he opened my car door as I got in.

The race was pretty average I won by two car lengths the other two guys where too early on their nos and as a result lost it. When I got out of the car Dom was the first to reach me as Hector handed the money to Mia knowing she held all our money.

"You did good baby." He whispered as he picked me up kissing me briefly before placing me back on the ground.

"Hey Dom party at yours?"

"Yeah same as normal." Hector nodded and I made a face which Dom noticed and smiled at me softly.

"It's hasn't been so bad has it?" I knew what he was asking and I sighed. It had been better than I thought but the whispers and Dom flirting with the skanks still put me on edge.

"I guess not, I'm just not in a party mood tonight." He smiled softly at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know you're worried but Letty I promise you I'm not going to cheat on you. You trust me yeah?" I nodded and he smiled kissing me passionately right in front of everyone. Smiling I pulled away as his hands fell on my arse. It wasn't long before we headed off but it wasn't soon enough. Girls were still trying to get with Dom the touches, the giggling, the flirtatious looks even though I was standing right next to him, they were driving me insane but I somehow managed to keep my cool even though Dom wasn't really telling them off. It wasn't till I walked inside and noticed the girl who had spoken earlier about hooking up with Dom, rubbing Dom's chest and trying to sit on his lap that I decided I had other plans tonight. Heading outside I grabbed a couple of beers and downed them quickly before opening another and this time taking my time.

"Hey, nice race." I smiled at Toby.

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself." I lied I hadn't actually seen Toby's race I'd been dealing with his brother.

"We still on for tomorrow? Dom said it was okay I just wanted to check with you as well."

"Uh movies? Yeah we're still good."

"I saw you watching Dom earlier with all those chicks, must be hard to stomach." I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I trust Dom I just…."

"You're insecure because every things new to you." I nodded.

"Yeah. Are you a mind reader or something because you totally get what's going on in my head right now." He scoffed shaking his head at me.

"Hardly. I'm just not as oblivious as others…" I knew who he meant but he was wrong, Dom knew so I let his comment slide. We stood drinking together I wasn't counting how many I was having like I normally would.

"Whoa don't you think you should slow down? You're pretty much trashed Let." Toby said as I stumbled a little as I reached for another.

"Nope I'm good."

"Really?"

"Yep." I said as I started on another. I saw the girl from earlier and I scowled, I was going to sort this shit out.

* * *

_Next morning_

I groaned as I woke up to a pounding in my head. I drank way too much last night. I moved slowly and froze as I felt someone behind me, turning around I sighed in relief realizing it was just Dom. Relaxing I closed my eyes as I tried to block out the sun, I tried to get comfy but still as I realised I was only wearing Dom's shirt. Freaking out I sat up and looked down at Dom in shock.

'what the fuck did I do last night?' I wracked my brain trying to think of anything. I'd been outside with Toby and I'd seen that girl we had some words but then what? I couldn't remember. I was truly freaking out and I needed to get away from Dom, was this normal? Surely not. Did that mean I regretted it? Yes. Fuck! I'd just lost my virginity to my boyfriend and I couldn't fucking remember a thing of it, that definitely wasn't meant to happen.

I quickly got up I needed to leave before he woke. I didn't want to speak about this. I quickly threw on some clothes and chucked my hair up, my head was pounding but I didn't care all I wanted was to go to the beach and stand in the surf.

No one was up when I left so I just jumped in my car and took off.

* * *

_R&R_

_Oh dear! What do you think did she sleep with Dom?_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	16. The truth about the night before

_AN: some people might find this chapter a little far fetched but you have to remember letty was drunk and mad. So please don't hate!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"Where's Letty?" Vince eyed me as I walked into the kitchen. I frowned as I rubbed my head, Vince was still pissed at me.

"I thought she was down here with you guys. I woke up alone." I said worriedly.

"Nah dude she hasn't come down." Leon said.

"Her car's gone." Mia said as she looked out the window.

"Beach…" I mumbled as Mia handed me a coffee.

"You're a jerk." Vince muttered.

"I know and I apologised for being a jerk. What I did was wrong but I never did anything with them I was just being friendly."

"Yes well obviously being friendly and flirting are easily confused….How's your eye?" he smirked. I glared as I touched my eye carefully wincing as I did so. Toby and I had gotten into it last night and it had ended with him getting a cheap shot in.

"I better go talk to Letty."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She was pretty pissed last night." Mia asked.

"I'll be surprised if she remembers any of it." I said remembering the events that happened after I got her into our room.

"You better go speak to her." Vince said. I nodded and grabbed my car keys heading for the door.

The drive to the beach was spent on thinking what I should say to Letty. I was hoping she wouldn't remember much about last night I had been a total arse talking with chasers even though I knew their intentions it hadn't fair on Letty knowing how insecure she'd been.

Pulling up next to her car I got out and looked out to find her in the water. Sighing I took my shoes off throwing them in the car before taking my T-shirt off and throwing it in there too. I placed my car keys in the glove box before closing the door, it would be fine unlocked for a bit. Walking down the sand towards the ocean I stared at Letty. She was wearing the same bikini she had worn last time but taking her in this time she looked beautiful with her long hair flowing down her back. I stepped into the water and waded out to her slowly knowing this could get pretty ugly.

She paused turning her head slightly as she heard me behind her.

"Why are you out here so early?" I asked softly as I stood carefully beside her.

"What happened to your face?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Uh Toby punched me last night." I watched as she frowned.

"Why?"

"I figured you wouldn't remember much of last night you were pretty gone. How's your head?" I joked but she didn't laugh or even smile.

"What happened last night?" she asked quietly.

"More like what didn't happen last night." I sighed as I sank into the water so it was up to my neck and swam around in front of her so I was looking at her.

"I remember drinking with Toby and I remember seeing the girl who was on your lap when I got home and remembering saying something to her but after that I don't remember anything."

"Letty I apologised last night but seeing as you don't remember I'll say it again. I never meant to upset you I was just being friendly I wasn't intentionally trying to flirt with them. I know I did wrong by you, I know you felt insecure about us and I made it seem like I didn't care. But Letty I do care, I care a lot and I should have made more of an effort to ease your discomfort about the…"

"Skanks." She supplied. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"You still haven't answered my question, what happened last night?" we stared at each other and the look on her face had me worried, I thought about not being completely up front about it but after seeing her look like that I knew I had to tell the complete story.

* * *

_After party_

"_Come on Dom let's head up to your room. It can be like old times." I smiled politely up at Sarah. She and I had hooked up a couple of times in the past but I knew why she was doing this tonight._

"_Sarah come on, you know I'm with Letty." I said as I pushed her hands away._

"_Really Dom? She's pretty much a child, what could she do for you?"_

"_She's not a child and I'm not just with her for sex." I said as I stood up and left. I headed into the kitchen for another beer and stood in the kitchen drinking. The party was really only just gearing up and I looked up as Vince walked in and eyed me._

"_What?" I asked as he stared at me._

"_What are you doing Dom? Do you realise how much you're hurting Letty hanging around those bitches?" I frowned._

"_I'm just being friendly. I've already spoken to her about it she seemed fine after we spoke." I said._

"_Yeah? So why she's out getting drunk with Toby?" I frowned and lowered my beer I was about to drink._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She's been drinking a lot Dom and I don't like the way the guy's been watching her." I put my beer down and stepped forward._

"_Where is she?" _

"_Outside." He muttered._

"_Dom…" Jesse called out of breath as he ran in._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Letty." That was all he said and I knew something was wrong._

"_Fuck." I muttered as I walked out the back door with Vince and Jesse on my heels. When I got out there Toby had Letty in his arms but she was struggling against his hold. They were fighting by the looks of things and I didn't like the way he was trying to pull her towards the front of the house. _

"_Come on Let, stop struggling." He said._

"_I'm not going…"I frowned 'going where?'_

"_What the hell is going on here?" I asked angrily as I walked up to them. Toby looked at me shocked before casting a look down to Letty as she finally got out of his grip. She glared at Toby before glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow as she stumbled a little, shit how much had she drunk?_

"_I was trying to get Letty to calm down, your 'friend' and her were starting to get into it." I glared at Toby as I heard his tone when he said friend._

"_Don't …."_

"_Don't what Letty?" He asked as she looked confused._

"_How many has she had?" Vince demanded looking at Toby. I cast a look at Toby before turning to face Letty. She was completely gone and I sighed realising I caused this._

"_I don't know I lost count after her tenth and she wouldn't slow down she just kept drinking."_

"_Ten? Are you fucking insane? You didn't think to come and find me? or any of us for that matter?" I yelled at Toby._

"_And what good would that have done huh? You were too busy eye fucking other girls to look after your own girlfriend." He spat at me._

"_Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say to me?" I asked stepping up in his face._

"_You heard. Connor was right in thinking you wouldn't last the weekend without cheating on her."_

"_I haven't cheated on her." I yelled._

"_Not yet but you will no doubt." He yelled back._

"_Toby...shud up" Letty slurred as she tried to step in between me and Toby._

"_Jesus Letty." I muttered as I caught her before she fell. I held her around the waist as she cuddled into me. I missed hugging her like this and it made me feel awful for how I acted tonight._

"_No he needs to know. You wouldn't be fucking like this if he kept his eyes to himself."_

"_Needs to know what?" Leon asked as he came into the picture Jesse coming down behind him. I hadn't realised he'd left._

"_How much doubt she has in Dom staying faithful." It was silent for a moment._

"_I never says dat. Your brother made me fink dat at….school? yeah at school." I looked down at Letty and across to Toby as he stared at her._

"_Well he was just helping you realise the truth then huh?" he said to Letty._

"_Ok that's it. Jess take Let try and sober her up a bit." I said as I passed Letty to Jesse. I vaguely heard Letty drunkenly babbling to Jesse as he laughed at what she was saying before taking her inside._

"_What the fuck is your deal?"_

"_I don't have a deal." He snapped as I got up in his face again._

"_Right." I said disbelievingly._

"_You know what your problem is? Your still scared she's going to turn around and pick me." I glared and punched him._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled as he got back up and swung at me but I dodged it. I didn't say anything and Vince and Leon were getting ready to back me up. _

_Toby threw himself at me as we fought I blocked most of his punches but one caught me off guard and he got me in the face._

"_Get out." Vince yelled as I pushed Toby away._

"_Fine." he said as he stalked off. I stood there rubbing my face._

"_You're an idiot none of this would have happened if you hadn't of flirted with anyone." Vince yelled at me._

"_I wasn't flirting. I thought her and I were fine." I shouted back._

"_Well you thought wrong."_

"_Really when did you figure that out?" I asked sarcastically as I headed inside. Mia and Jesse were in the kitchen with Letty making her drink water._

"_You'll feel better if you throw up." Jess said as filled the cup up again with water. Mia looked up at me as I walked in and I sighed loudly as I saw the look on her face._

"_Yes Mia I know, I'm a dick okay?"_

"_You should have been with her."_

"_I didn't even see her come in I assumed she was either outside with Toby talking like normal or with you upstairs. Clearly she wasn't." I defended._

"_So that made it okay to hit on other girls?" she asked._

"_For the last time I wasn't fucking hitting on other girls Sarah was hitting on me and I told her to stop. I was just talking if I had wanted to get with other girls I would have taken Sarah up on her offer and I'd be upstairs right now. But I didn't and I'm not because I don't want to be with anyone but Letty." I stated. It was silent after that and I sighed as I walked over to Letty standing in front of her._

"_How do you feel baby." She looked at me unclearly and I smiled a little despite the situation. A drunk Letty was kind of funny._

"_Sick." She muttered._

"_She needs to throw up somehow, it will make her feel better and get most of the recent alcohol out of her system." Leon said. Jesse passed the glass of water to me and I held it as I tried to get her to drink but she kept pushing it away._

"_Come on Let you have to drink it." _

"_I can't." she cried. Sighing I placed it on the bench I wasn't going to force her._

"_Probably should get her to bed she's going to have a massive hang over in the morning." Mia stated._

"_She's not going to be able to remember a thing. Toby said she's had at least ten." Vince said as he took a seat at the kitchen table._

"_I guess I owe him something for pulling her away from fighting with Sarah." I muttered._

"_Bitch had it coming." Mia said quietly._

"_I'll go make sure Toby and Sarah are gone." Vince said as Leon and Jesse followed._

"_Come on baby let's get you to bed." I said as I moved to lift her up but she quickly threw herself over the kitchen sink throwing up. Mia made a face and I sighed as I held her hair back and rubbed her back._

"_Bloody hell Letty. Why didn't you just talk to me." I asked quietly as Mia left to go and grab a bucket._

"_You were too busy with your skanks." she muttered._

"_I'm so sorry baby. This is all my fault." She nodded before throwing up again. I passed her the glass of water as she rinsed her mouth out. _

"_How do you feel now?" I asked quietly as I looked her over._

"_Better."_

"_You can actually form proper words now." Mia said as she walked back into the room handing Letty the bucket._

"_My head hurts."_

"_Just wait till morning it'll be even worse." Leon said as he came back into the room._

"_Gee thanks."_

"_Well you're sobering up that's a start." He said. _

"_I'll be back I'm just checking Vince and then we'll go to bed okay? Mia watch her." I said as Letty nodded leaning her head on the wall behind her._

"_Here take these." Mia said as I walked out of the kitchen._

"_How's Letty?" Jesse asked as I found Vince and him looking for around the house for Sarah.._

"_Better now she's been sick." They nodded and we continued through the house. The music was loud and I had no doubt that it would be a long night._

"_DOM! GET DOWN HERE!" I looked at Vince worriedly as I heard Mia's distressed yell over the music. Running down the stairs and into the kitchen with Jesse and Vince behind me I froze as I took in the sight._

"_Mia I thought I asked you to watch her?" I yelled over the yelling and the music._

"_I did it's not my fault the bitch came up to provoke Letty. She was calm!" She yelled as she and Leon struggled to break up Letty and Sarah._

"_This is your fault Dom." Vince shouted as he walked over to help._

"_I know okay!" I yelled back as I grabbed Letty and started to pull her off Sarah. They were screaming at each other and I couldn't really understand what they were saying. I finally got Letty off Sarah and Vince kicked her out as I held on tightly to Letty trying to calm her down._

"_Fuck off Dom." She growled as she struggled in my hold._

"_Baby please calm down. She's gone okay and you're still drunk you're going to hurt yourself." I whispered quietly to her as she continued to struggle. I sighed and looked at Vince who was glaring at me._

"_I'll take her up to bed, can you handle this?" I asked gesturing to the party. He nodded once and handed me the bucket and I picked up Letty and headed upstairs._

"_Put me down Dom." She cried as she struggled against my hold. Damn she was strong as I nearly lost my grip on her. Walking quickly into my room I placed her on her feet as she stumbled._

"_Baby come on just get into bed and we'll talk in the morning." I pleaded as she raged in front of me. I deserved everything I got but at the same time I wanted to have this conversation while she was sober._

"_Don't baby me. We've been going out a week and you're already fucking other girls behind my back." I frowned at her confused._

"_Let I haven't done anything of the sort. I swear."_

"_That's bullshit. Sarah just told me differently." Now I was really confused._

"_Letty I don't know what she's talking about, yes we've hooked up together in the past but that was months ago. I haven't been with anyone since you and I got together. I'm sorry for making you feel like I did tonight, I swear I wasn't meaning to, I was just trying to be friendly. I thought you and I were okay after our talk, I didn't realise you still felt insecure about us." She paused and stared at me._

"_You haven't?" she asked calmly and I shook my head._

"_So why was Sarah on your lap and touching you when I came in?" _

"_I said I wasn't trying anything, you know what their like Let. I put a stop to it I swear, nothing happened."_

"_Sorry." She muttered calming down._

"_No I'm the one that needs to be apologising." She sat down and I sighed as I went to sit next to her._

"_There is one thing though I need to ask you?" I asked._

"_What?"_

"_What did Connor say to you today?" Her calm demeanour was gone in a second after the question left my lips and I nearly jumped back in shock as she started her rage again. Right have to remember she's still drunk._

"_At the races I heard them talking about us." I frowned._

"_Okay but what does that have to do with Connor?" I asked confused. _

"_Everything! It was exactly what Connor had pointed out." She said as she got up and started pacing the room._

"_Okay hold up a second, just take a breath and calm down. Explain." I said as I stopped her pacing and pulled her back towards were I was sitting my hands holding her hips so she stayed put as I stared up at her._

"_Connor said what would an inexperienced child like me be able to do to keep you happy and that you wouldn't stay faithful to me because you're older and you have certain __**needs**__ that require attention. That if I did plan on sleeping with you I was going to have to know how to please you because a guy like you won't stick around long if I'm bad at it or that you might stick around for a little while so you don't hurt my feelings but you'd be going elsewhere for it. Then he offered to help me out again. Bet me you wouldn't last the weekend then pointed you out at the races watching you and the skanks have a nice time together." I sat there in shock as I listened to her words. Shit no wonder she was so upset after school he filled her head with doubts._

* * *

"I remember what Connor said." I paused in my story and looked at her. She still had the same shattered look on her face as before and I felt awful.

"Right sorry."

"I remember parts of the night now that you've started explaining."

"Do you remember what happened after that?" I asked carefully knowing this was going to be a touchy subject.

"No." I sighed.

"Ok well we spoke…"

* * *

"_Fuck Letty why didn't you tell me? I asked you a number of times what was wrong and you brushed me off every time. You'__re not a child i dont see you that way. How could you even think any of that? I'm not with you for sex Letty I can deal with my __**needs**__ on my own for the time being." I smiled as she laughed slightly realising what I was referring to._

"_Letty you're virgin so yeah I'm not expecting much the first time around, maybe even the first few times. You'll learn, fuck we'll both learn things about each other. Screw what Connor's said to you it doesn't mean shit to me and it shouldn't mean shit to you either, I'm not going to cheat on you, I'm not going to leave you and I sure as hell don't care if your bad at it for a while you'll learn, practice helps…. but if I was being truthful Let if your kissing's anything to go by you shouldn't even worry about that. And as for Connor I could kill the little shit for even planting that thought in your head. Please tell me the thought of taking him up on his offer never crossed your mind?" I pleaded. She sighed and shook her head._

"_No I wasn't going to take Connor up."_

"_Well that's something at least." I sighed as I tried to get her to sit down again but she wouldn't budge from her spot._

* * *

"That isn't everything." She stated. I looked at her carefully.

"Thought you said you couldn't remember." I stated.

"I can't."

"So how do you there's more?"

"Dom…" She warned. Sighing I moved towards her reaching out to hold onto her but she pushed me away and moved back. I didn't push it I stayed where I was and spoke.

"You were drunk Let you just kept going from calm to depressed to angry and back again. It was like you were taking nothing in."

* * *

"_Do you honestly expect me to believe that shit?"_

"_Fuck Letty I'm being honest here." I said frustrated._

"_Right." I let her go as she stepped back and I watched her as she turned her back on me for a minute._

"_Let baby please let's talk about this when your sober not now." I pleaded. I looked at her confused when she turned back to me her face showed uncertainty. I frowned as my eyes followed her movements._

"_Let what are you doing?" I asked shakily as she started forward with a weird look on her face._

"_Proving a point." She said before she was on my lap kissing me._

* * *

"Let's just make this easier on both of us and say a lot of yelling occurred and you started taking clothes off trying to prove something to me. You're fucking stubborn at the best of times but even more so when you're drunk it took me ages to actually calm you down enough to get my shirt on you. Do you realise how hard it is to argue with you when you're standing in front of me in nothing? Anyway once you'd calmed down I managed to get you into bed and you fell asleep pretty much straight away." I stressed. She was silent as she looked confused for a moment.

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's it. Other than waking up this morning alone, thought you must have been downstairs tending to your hang over but no one else knew where you were either. Only one place came to mind after Mia said your car was gone."

"So just to clarify last night you and I…we didn't…." I frowned and stood up in the water so I was full height again as she did the same.

"We didn't what?" I asked but the look on her face told me everything.

"Is that was this has been about?" Realising what she was thinking. She shrugged and turned her eyes away.

"Letty you know me better than that."

"Do I?"

"Yes, I'd never take advantage of you."

"I've seen you with girls before me Dom they get drunk at the party and you end up having one night stands with them. Between Connor's words, the skanks and Toby's snide comments about you what the hell am I supposed to think?"

"Letty they get drunk for that exact reason. You know exactly what the girls at the races are like they want that Letty. So for you to compare that against what we have is a little unfair. Fuck Connor and Toby, those two are pissing me off. We need to trust each other Let or this isn't going to work."

I smiled despite being a little mad she thought of me that way and she threw me a dirty look as she caught it. I struggled to keep a straight face. I shouldn't laugh I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it.

"It's not funny Dom." She ground out angrily making me sober up immediately.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at the situation, its completely fucked." I said as I took her into my arms. She let me this time and I took the advantage by pulling her close as she buried her head in my neck. Sinking back into the water she wrapped herself around me and I held onto her tight.

"Baby I would never ever take advantage of you like that, especially while you were drunk. You're my girlfriend Letty, not some one night stand I'd never take something that big away from you under those circumstances. I swear nothing happened no matter how hard you were trying to convince me." I lowered my voice as I spoke to her.

"How much did you see then?" she asked quietly.

"I tried not to look all I got was a glimpse, I would have tried to put pants on you but getting the shirt on was hard enough." I sighed at her groan as I answered her question.

"So nothing happened." She mumbled into my neck after a while.

"No nothing happened I got my shirt on you and we went to bed that's it." We floated in the water in silence but I was content with just being like this.

"You know just for the record you're beautiful, I may be an arse at times but I'm not stupid. Every time my hand hits the button or whatever on your pants you freeze and find a way to stop. Toby said you did the same thing with him. I know you're ready because you were so curious about everything before we got together but now it's different. You don't need to be self-conscious around me Letty, I'm not going to judge you I know that's why you stop me." I whispered to her.

"You've been with a lot of girls Dom I can't help but feel that way."

"Forget about that. It's just you and me in this relationship no one else, you're beautiful Let and I don't want you thinking otherwise."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm sorry too." I whispered back.

"No more flirting?"

"No more flirting I promise to keep my distance from them. No more getting drunk instead of talking to me?"

"Hell no, my head hurts like a bitch and I threw up three times on the way here. I'm not touching the stuff for a long time." I chuckled and kissed her head.

"Poor baby, we should head home so I can get you back to bed. The best way is to sleep it off."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything else." I whispered as I kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back as I stood up keeping a tight grip on Letty. I waded up to the beach as Letty held onto me, it was still early so no one was really around so I didn't bother putting her down.

I put her down as we reached our cars as I looked her over then back at her car.

"I'll lock up your car and we'll get it later. You can't drive, you shouldn't have driven it here." She nodded and didn't fight it.

"I feel like shit." She mumbled as I wrapped a towel around her shoulders as I went to lock up her car.

"You'd feel worse if we hadn't made you throw up last night." I stated as she agreed.

"Come on baby lets go home and sleep okay?" I said as we got in my car.

* * *

_R&R but please don't hate!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	17. Uneasy

_Letty's POV_

Sleep. Dom had been right it was exactly what I needed to get rid of my hang over. I slept all day after getting home to the point where Dom had to come in and wake me to see if I wanted to go to the races with them.

"How do you feel now?" He asked as I stepped into the room after my shower. I joined him on the bed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Better."

"That's good. You going to race tonight?" I shook my head.

"No too tired to race tonight." He nodded.

"Vince and I went to get your car while you were asleep earlier. It's in the driveway." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Really? How was that a kiss?" He grinned as he mimicked my words from the other morning. I rolled my eyes but I leant forward and kissed him properly as he eagerly kissed me back. I found myself being rolled onto my back as he leant over me effectively trapping me in place.

He was being slow and gentle with the kiss, it reminded me of our first couple of kisses it was a nice change from some of the make out sessions we'd had recently. It was just opened mouthed kisses at first then I felt his tongue slowly move past my lips and flick against mine playfully, copying his actions as I slid my tongue over his as we kissed. He groaned as I lightly sucked on his tongue and bit his bottom lip as I started to pull away. He wouldn't let up though as he moved with me and drew me back into the kiss. My hands found the back of his head as one of his hands tangled itself into my hair keeping me still and the other pulling me closer to his body. It was still soft and gentle though but added with his touch it stirred something within me and I found myself being turned on, it was crazy. His hands brushed against my skin so softly it had my body tingling causing me to shiver and make a noise as I did so. I noticed him shaking as I ran my hands up his shirt lightly. It felt so good I didn't want to pull myself away from him but as much as I wanted this to go further I also wanted to see how tonight went first. Placing my hands on his chest I pushed gently and he pulled away kissing my head as he did so.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." I answered breathlessly.

"We need to head out." I said quietly as I finally managed to catch my breath back.

"You go, I'll be out in a second." He said still breathing hard but he rolled off me.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked as I leant up looking down at him.

"I just…need a minute. Go I'll be down in a second." He said as I blushed, smiling he reached up to kiss me one last time before letting go so I could get up and leave. I shut the door behind me and leant against it blushing still as I thought about the meaning of his words. Surely kissing wouldn't have caused that much of a problem? For me yes but for a man like Dom?

Shaking my head I quickly headed to the bathroom to make sure I was looking decent enough to go downstairs. Heading down I smiled as I met Mia half way.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Better. Sorry about last night." She shrugged.

"Kind of expected really I knew you'd snap, however I didn't think you'd get drunk."

"Yeah well won't happen again." I promised as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Just glad you two have sorted everything out. In saying that though are you going to be okay tonight?" I paused and she noticed.

"I think so." I said quietly but jumped as a pair of hands slid around my waist.

"We'll be fine." Mia smiled at us before leaving and I smiled over my shoulder at Dom.

"Better?" I asked quietly.

"Sorry about that." He said quietly as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"It's okay."

"About tonight I stand by my promise. I don't plan on leaving your side either unless it's to race." I laughed a little but nodded as he kissed my cheek before moving away from me taking my hand instead.

"Well well look who's risen from the dead." Leon joked as I walked in behind Dom.

"Yeah sorry about last night…" I said quietly.

"Not completely your fault." Vince said eyeing Dom. Dom had said Vince was still mad at him so instead of replying I followed Dom's lead and stayed quiet.

"Everyone ready?" Dom asked as they all stood up nodding and talking about the races.

"See you there okay baby." Dom said as he kissed me softly before heading towards his car. I got into my car and waited for Mia to get in as well before driving off following the boys.

"You okay?" Mia asked. I sent a sideways look at her nodded.

"Yeah just tense, I'm not worried about Dom and I. I just hate knowing the minute he gets to the races they're going to be all over him."

"He's only got eyes for you that's all you need to think about." I nodded knowing she was right.

"This probably isn't my business but I think Dom's right about Toby his true colours kind of came out last night." I sighed shifting in my seat slightly.

"I'll talk to him tonight."

"I think you just need to ditch him Let, him and his brother have been slowly filling your mind with doubt."

"You sound like Dom."

"We are related occasionally we both agree on things."

"Yeah…" I said as I pulled up and turned my engine off. She sighed heavily as she realised I wasn't going to listen to her and we both got out walking over to Dom and Hector. There were a lot of skanks around but the majority backed off a bit as they saw me approach I guess news of last night had spread like wildfire. Dom smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist as I got close enough.

"Had a big last night hey mami." Hector joked in greeting. I smiled tensely at him as Dom rubbed my hip feeling my tension.

"Nah girl it's alright I'm just playing with ya." I nodded as he turned to speak with Vince.

"I think the skanks got the idea baby." Dom whispered in my ear as he noticed more or less all of them hanging back.

"Good." I said just as quietly as I leant up and kissed Dom as he kissed me back. Hearing the whistles and the cheering start up I pulled away suddenly aware we had an audience.

"Dom you ready to race?" Hector asked. I pulled away from Dom as he nodded but his hand caught mine and kept me in place.

"Hey stay close okay I'll find you straight after the race." I nodded and accepted his peck before he turned and headed to his car.

"Hey." I glanced at Toby as he walked up to me. I could see the boy's looks out of the corner of my eye and tensed as they started heading over quite swiftly.

"Hey." I said tensely as I took in his injuries from last night. I felt uneasy being around him and I was sort of relieved that the boys were heading our way fast.

"Oi I thought we made it clear we didn't want you around last night?" Vince said as he reached us.

"I just wanted to apologise." He said as he and Vince had a stare down.

"Well you aren't forgiven you've caused a lot of shit lately."

"Vince…just give me a couple of minutes…please?" I added as he turned to look at me before growling at Toby. Vince, Leon and Jesse walked away but they didn't go far and they kept their eyes trained on me and Toby much to my relief. I had no idea why I suddenly felt the way I did.

"Look Let about last night…"

"Why? Why would you even say something like that?" I asked jumping in first.

"It's pretty much the truth." He shrugged.

"Dom doesn't like you but you going around lying and saying shit like that is just going to make him want a repeat of last night again." I said as I pointed to his bruises.

"Yeah well he was being a dick."

"Maybe but to be honest I probably wouldn't have cared as much as I did if you and your brother hadn't of started putting ideas in my head in the first place." He looked pissed and I think it's about the only time I'd seen him mad.

"This isn't our fault, your so called boyfriend started it too."

"Well we've spoken and sorted our shit out. I trust him." I said trying to keep this meeting brief so I could get away.

"Yeah well to be honest I'm still not convinced he'll keep his word."

"Well I am and that's all that matters." I said finally as we stared at each other in silence as we battled it out silently.

"Look I'm sorry okay? How can I make it up to you?" He said as he caved first.

"Stop with the snide comments about Dom for starters." I stated smartly as I glanced over to Vince just in time to see Dom reach him looking pissed as he looked over in my direction.

"Fine."

"And you should probably keep your distance from the boys." I said turning back to face him.

"Yeah I plan to. Seeing as we couldn't make the movies today did you want to see it next weekend?"

"I'll think about it." I said. I bit my lip as I caught Connor in the crowd watching intently and I frowned. I remembered Dom's words this morning last night after the first incident with Sarah Toby had been trying to get me to go somewhere with him. 'His car.' I remembered as I thought of all the possibilities.

"Are you and your brother planning something against me?" He looked started by my question and I saw something flicker in his eyes before it was gone.

"No I'm not planning anything I swear. I wouldn't have a clue about Connor but I doubt it." Unlike the last time he didn't seem so genuine and my gut feeling definitely had me feeling uneasy about him but I nodded and let him think that I believed it.

"I better go Dom's storming over." I nodded and he said he'd see me at the party and left before I had a chance to tell him otherwise.

"What did he want?" I turned to Dom as he stared angrily at Toby's back as he walked away.

"To apologise." I said as I placed my hands on his chest as he looked down at me.

"As far as I'm concerned he'll never be forgiven. What did you say to him?"

"I pointed out that he should keep his distance and his comments to himself unless he wanted another turn in the ring with you." He grunted in agreement as he wrapped his arms around me. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to mention the uneasy feeling I had around him now not yet anyway.

"So did you win?" He smirked down at me forgetting about Toby for the time being.

"Have I ever lost a race?"

"Not that I'm aware of." I smiled as he put an arm around my shoulder and led me back to the team.

"Then I won." I laughed at how cocky he sounded when he said it. The rest of the races were pretty quiet as Dom, Mia and I sat on his car watching the boy's race.

"Party time dawg!." Vince said as he bumped arms with Dom. I smiled that was their way of letting each other they were good.

"Yeah you ready to get your ass handed to you in a game?" Dom said as Vince and he argued over who was going to win.

"Well tonight went better than last night." Mia said as she and I started walking to my car.

"Yeah it did but the nights not over yet." I said as I got in and started up my engine.

Mia was right though the party was fine Vince and Dom were on the floor battling it out on the playstation before Vince got up and headed into the kitchen. Dom moved back up onto the lounge with me as Jesse and Leon picked up where they'd left off.

"You okay?" He asked as I smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm good." I looked up at Vince as he handed over two bottles of beer and I grimaced remembering how shitty I felt this morning there was no way I was drinking tonight.

"No thanks." I said as I passed it back. Vince had a surprised look on his face and I think Dom mirrored it as I leant back against him.

"Seriously?" Dom asked.

"Yeah I told you after last night I'm not drinking for a while." Dom laughed a little and Vince smiled and handed the beer to Leon as he called for it.

"Hang overs are pretty shit at the best of times but for your first that would have been pretty bad." Jesse called from the floor.

"First?" Mia asked as she came over to join us, I sent her a look.

"Isn't it?" Jesse asked second guessing himself and I felt the others looking at me.

"Hell no, we were fifteen and you guys were at the races and dad was away for the weekend so we decided to raid dads alcohol paid for it in the morning especially with you lot wanting us to work the next day. But I have to say last night would have been worse than that." Mia explained and I nodded.

"Wait I remember you guys looked sick all day and said you guys were just coming down with something. Are you serious you guys had been drinking?" Vince asked as we both nodded.

"Yep we got grounded when dad got back too."

"He found out?" Dom laughed.

"Oh yeah we were in so much shit." I said.

"How come we're only finding out about this now?" Leon asked as I shrugged.

"Never come up before." I said as I caught sight of Toby and Connor heading into the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a second I'm just going to get some water, you want anything Mia?" I asked as I stood up.

"No thanks." I nodded and headed towards the kitchen and walked in silently. People littered the entire house so it was easy to slip in unnoticed. As I entered I was shocked with what I was listening to and seeing.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	18. The truth about Toby part I

_Sorry guys I was supposed to be packing for my move when I was updating all my stories and two days before I moved I kinda realised the boxes weren't going to pack themselves so sorry about the delay! But I will warn you I probably won't update a lot between now and next week as I have a uni assignment to do but I'll try and update as much as I can._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

As I walked in they were standing in the corner of the room whispering to each other I could only just hear what they were saying but it was enough to get the point and I felt a mix of completely freaked out and pissed off.

"How… get to her?" Toby asked quietly.

"She has a drink …down …slip it in." I frowned and looked at the tiny vial that was passed from Connor to Toby.

"And ….to work? She seems…happy with Torreto…"

"…..the girl or not?" Connor asked him.

"Yes."

"Then….help. It …. hurt her …. relax her ….slow her down ….. to not fight you off. Pity …drunk again…." Even by those few words I managed to understand what they were going to do and the vial traded between Connor and Toby definitely proved it. I was mad as hell, I thought Toby was different but seeing last night and tonight I just felt angry and I felt taken advantage of. I waited until Connor had left the room before stepping into the room. I stormed over to him and he looked started as I stopped in front of him.

"Let, you okay?"

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded.

"Ah…I was just telling Connor he needed to go home."

"Liar." I stated loudly.

"Let I swear…."

"Give me the vial." I said sticking my hand out.

"What? What are you talking about?" He said looking away from me. I glared and pushed him back as he stumbled not expecting it.

"Give me the vial." I said slowly as he gulped.

"Wait Let it's not what it looks like." Toby tried.

"Oh please I heard exactly what you were talking about so cut the crap." I said pushing Toby back.

"I swear it's not, it was just a dumb idea of Connor's I wasn't going to use it." He said as I snatched it out of his hands.

"Really? Who was this for then?" I asked as I held it up. He was silent and I nodded scoffing as he floundered around trying to form words.

"Wait please let me explain." He begged grabbing my arm as I turned to walk away.

"Get your hands off." I growled out slowly and he let go quickly. I turned and walked away back out into the family room clenching the vial in my hand tightly. My heart was beating fast as I walked towards Dom. He looked up and started to smile before noticing something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he got up and met me half way. The boys had paused their game too and were looking at me as well even Mia. It wouldn't do any good to lie now and I didn't want Toby round anymore.

"Get him out." I said shakily as I handed over the vial.

"Who? Letty what happened, what is this?" He asked as he took the vial from me.

"Toby and Connor, just get them out." That was all I could say before the boys jumped up and Dom growled angrily before he kissed my head and left the room with the other two hot on his heels. Jesse stayed back and came up to me as Mia appeared at my side.

"Letty what happened?" She asked.

"You were all right about Toby." I said shakily.

"What does that mean? Let what happened?" Jesse asked concerned.

"Just get everyone out Jess." I said tiredly.

"Let where are you going?" Mia called as I walked towards the stairs.

"Bed." I said shortly I didn't want to be around when the yelling and fighting started.

I laid on the bed listening as the music stopped and as everyone started leaving the noise left as well and you could make out the yelling.

"What the fuck did you do to Letty?" It was Dom yelling but you couldn't hear their reply.

"Bullshit!"

"What the fuck is this? How dare you bring drugs into our house." I heard Vince ask. I held my breath and sat up a little as I strained to hear anything. But all I heard was crashing and guessed the fighting had started. As much as I didn't like them fighting I wasn't going to stop Dom from beating up Connor and Toby this time.

I sat up and peeled off my shoes because I couldn't hear anything more than random words and I couldn't hear enough of them to string them together to gather what they were saying so I decided to just go to sleep. Sighing as I heard a really loud smash followed by a lot of yelling from downstairs as I stripped my clothing off apart from my underwear and picked up the shirt of Dom's I had been wearing this morning and pulled it on. I didn't feel like walking to my room to grab a change of clothes even if it was just down the hall.

The yelling suddenly stopped as I got into bed sitting up with covers around me I heard doors banging, engines starting and the loud sound of tires screeching. I heard the sound of feet on the stairs and waited patiently for either Dom or Mia to come in the door. It ended up being Dom still pissed but I ignored that and I gasped as I took in his face as the light from the hallway hit him. Quickly scrambling to the end of the bed I took his face in my hands as I looked at his eye and cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he took my face in his own hands.

"It's nothing compared to them. I don't think they'll be bothering you ever again." He said as he held me tightly but his breathing still told me he was far from happy.

"I'm sorry you were right about Toby I should have listened." He shook his head.

"You thought he was your friend, you're not to blame baby." He said as his hands came to rest on my cheeks.

"Was it drugs?" I asked quietly.

"Yes…. but let's not do this now. I need to calm down before I do something I'll regret." I nodded and let him guide me back into bed as he joined me. His muscles were tense though so I knew he was still pissed so I didn't speak instead I let him hold me tightly against his chest as I listened silently to his heartbeat. I started feeling my eyelids getting heavy and I fought sleep every time my eyes closed. Dom must have noticed because he shifted a hand sifting through my hair and his other rubbing my back.

"Sleep baby, we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

_R&R_

_Not particularly proud of this chapter but I hope it sort of fits in with the rest of the story._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	19. Hormones

_Dom's POV_

I watched over Letty for the rest of the night and well into the morning before I finally let myself drift off to sleep. It wasn't long before I woke again though and the night before came rushing back. I held Letty tighter and buried my face into her neck calming myself again.

"Mmmm." I smiled as she started stirring and pressed my lips to her neck breathing deeply as she turned and smiled at me.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked quietly as she traced the bruises on my face as I winced.

"No but I'm glad you did."

"I'm alright Dom I was just…shocked last night that's all." I nodded and kissed her head.

"That could have been you, it was supposed to be you…" I whispered into her hair.

"I know but it wasn't and I'm sorry I never believed you about him."

"You thought he was friend, you wanted to see the best in him. I can't blame you for that Let."

"I don't remember exactly what he said but I remember what you said when we spoke the other morning after the party about him saying something about taking me somewhere. Well when he and I spoke at the races last night I felt really uneasy being around him, I saw him and Connor go into the kitchen and I followed… I don't really know if it was a smart move or a dumb one." She said quietly.

"I don't know either…I'm just glad you're safe." I said quietly as I held her face in my hands. She smiled slightly and I leant down to kiss her softly but she wasn't having any of it immediately pulling me into a deep and rough kiss. I let her lead before I pulled away breathless.

"We need to head down…" I said quietly and she nodded silently as we stared at one another. I gave her one last peck on the lips before I pulled myself away from her and got up slipping on a pair of pants and a shirt as she changed back into the clothes she had on last night.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

When we went downstairs everyone was awake and talking in the kitchen. Walking in though I noticed the bruises on the boys faces and I made a face.

"Don't worry about it Letty better us then you." Leon said as he he saw my face.

"Thanks…" I muttered and Dom squeezed my hand before going over to get a plate of food from Mia.

"Let you hungry?" I nodded and sat down next to Jesse starting up a conversation about the new upgrades we were planning for Dom's car.

"Thanks Mia." I said as she sat the plate down in front of me.

"You all good?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said picking up a piece of bacon.

"Good to hear." Vince said as he got up. I smiled at Dom as I felt his hand on my leg rubbing softly.

'We should probably go and open up the garage for the day." Dom said as he pulled away and stood up. I quickly finished my breakfast and stood up going upstairs to change before heading out to my car. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Dom leaning against it.

"I thought you would have left with the boys." I said as he grinned and pulled me close.

"No I thought I'd wait for you. Might even let you drive me…" I laughed at his words but nodded as he got into the passenger's seat of my car.

"Ready?" I asked and he smiled and nodded before I drove off speeding towards the garage.

It was a slow day in the garage and Dom sent the boys home early as we stayed to finish packing up.

"Everything okay?" I asked him as I caught his stare for the third time.

"Yeah…sorry just looking." I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you checking me out Dom?" I asked copying his words from the other day.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?" I shot back and he grinned taking me into his arms pushing me up against the car I had been finishing.

"I can't help it, you look fucking sexy bent over working on that car." He growled as his hands fell to my ass and squeezed as I laughed softly.

"Come on lets go home, dinner must nearly be ready." I said and he agreed and we locked up and left together

Dinner was quiet and we decided to watch a movie afterwards, I watched as everyone was spread around the room. Dom and I had taken up the lounge as he laid spread out with my head in his lap. He'd thrown a blanket over me when I started to shiver and one of his arms where wrapped around me gently stroking my side under my shirt. I shivered lightly and his hand paused for a moment before continuing. I was losing focus on the movie instead my focus was turned to Dom's hand that was stirring up feelings down below. The soft caresses were moving a little lower and he stop where the tops of my pants started and continued to rub softly there. I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the feelings he was creating by thinking of something else but it didn't help instead I got images of what I wanted to do with him.

I wriggled a little trying to ease a little of my discomfort that was growing between my legs but his hand moved with me and rested on the top of my leg rubbing small lazy circles drawing more sensations. Again I wriggled this time away from his hand and he paused for a moment looking down at me as I stared up at him. He frowned a little looking at me questioningly and I flushed and shifted a little again as his hand started again and his eyes widened and his hand stilled as he realised what had happened.

"Sorry." He mouthed to me and I smiled at him a little tense as I sat up and announced I was going to bed. I quickly fled up the stairs and to Dom's room stripping down to my underwear before pulling on Dom's shirt again. I crawled onto the bed and settled under the covers as I tried to rid my mind of the images it was creating. I cursed my hormones as I rubbed my legs together trying to creates some friction to ease my discomfort. I tossed and turned a little and finally settled just as Dom walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully and I smiled despite the situation.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking… I was just enjoying the feeling of your skin I didn't think." He said and I nodded turning to kiss him briefly before pulling away.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"If you're sure…" he said carefully and I nodded snuggling into his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"Okay." We laid there silently and feeling his body against mine wasn't helping me any. I could feel every inch of his body pressed up against mine and that included his hard on that he was trying to cover up.

I felt Dom move a little and felt it brush up against me a little more and we both stilled. I took a deep breath and turned to face him pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I still when I felt my hard on brush against her and blushed a little.

'well this is awkward…' I thought.

I heard Letty take a deep breath before she rolled to face me pulling me in for a kiss, I let her lead and groaned as her hands caressed the back of my head. Biting her bottom lip gently I smiled with satisfaction as she made a noise in the back of her throat spurring me. We kissed gently at first before our pace turned to frantic as curled around one another as we made out in bed.

Fisting her hair in my hands I tilted her head sideways as I trailed my lips down her neck. Loving the sounds she made when I found her sweet spots on her neck I let my hands trail to the bottom of her shirt sliding my hands up the back of it pulling her to me even more tightly.

Her hands ran over my bare back and I hissed quietly as her nails scraped against my muscles making my hard on jolt with the feeling. I fingered the base of her shirt for a moment as I worked my lips over hers again but I thought better of it and slowly started to pull away. I chuckled as her hands gripped the back of my head pulling me back to her lips and I groaned as she kissed me harder keeping me there against her.

"Let…" I moaned as her lips and mouth attacked my neck sucking on a spot that made me close my eyes. I felt her smile against my neck and I knew she'd left a mark but I didn't care she could mark me as much as she wanted just to show everyone I was hers. I tilted her neck back and did the same to her smiling in satisfaction at the dark bruise I'd left behind.

"Dom." She gasped.

"You're mine…" I growled lowly into her ear as she nodded and I let my hands wander to her thighs and let my hands glide up them but stopped when my hands hit her panties. I let my hands trail a little higher as I realised she was only wearing my shirt again as I trailed back down and gripped her ass hard as I flipped us over so I was leaning over her body. Breathing heavily I pulled away and leant my forehead against hers.

"Damn Letty…" I said quietly as I kept my hands resting on her ass.

"I couldn't be bothered going to get a change of clothes from my room." She said just as quietly understanding what I was thinking.

"I'm not complaining." I whispered and she laughed.

"Didn't think you were… so what are you going to do about it?" She asked as her lips found my jaw and started down my neck again as my grip tightened on her.

"I know what I'd like to do…" I hinted and she laughed silently. She moved my hands to the edge of the shirt.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked huskily.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" I said quietly as she kissed just below my ear.

"Maybe but I sure as hell want to and I don't want you to stop…" I took the hint pulling it off her swiftly before burying my face in her breasts. Her hands kept my head there as I started kissing and sucking eagerly at her breasts and the noises she made turned me on even more. My hands roamed greedily over her body as I pulled her closer to me as our lower halves came into contact through our clothes. I let out an unsteady breath as I pulled my mouth away from her chest as she raised her hips again grinding herself into me. Groaning quietly I let my head fall to her shoulder as she did it again and I closed my eyes at her quiet moan. I tried to stay still as she continued her movements but it got too much and the next time she did it I ground into her at the same time making us both cry out loudly at the contact. I let my fingers trail downwards and I slowed when I hit the top of her panties raising my head to keep an eye on her face.

I took in her appearance as she gazed up at me through half lidded eyes, breathing heavily and flushed cheeks. Leaning down I kissed her hard again as my fingers trailed over the top of her covered centre softly and I almost smiled as I felt her arch up into my touch. I petted her softly over the tops of her panties loving the noises she made before it got too much and I added some pressure. She pulled away from our kiss and whimpered quietly throwing her head back grinding herself into my hand. It all got too much to bare as I pulled away and slipped my fingers through the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs before she kicked them off. Keeping one hand on her thigh I spread her legs apart a little as my hand founds it way back to her centre softly rubbing up and down her folds as I took her in. She was beautiful her face was flushed, her breathing was laboured and I let my eyes roam down to where my hand was busy. I continued to rub the soft skin of her shaven pussy as I felt her wetness seeping through coating the tips of my fingers.

I gently parted her lower lips and slipped a finger inside almost moaning at how wet she was as I coated my digit before slowly and carefully sliding it into her.

"You're so wet baby…" I said and she could only whimper in response as I felt her muscles tighten around my finger as I continued before I brought it back out again and pushed it back in slowly hearing her hiss at the feelings I was giving her. I fingered her a little more before I turned my hand so my palm was facing upwards and curled my finger upwards sliding it over the small bundle of nerves I knew would get her begging.

Sure enough the second time I swiped them I heard her gasp and grip my shoulders tightly and I smiled down at her as I did it again watching as she panted. Her gasps soon turned into moans and her hips were moving against my hand, grinning I sped up as I felt her walls around my finger tighten even more and knew she was close.

"Dom…" she cried and I grinned.

"Yeah baby?"

"Dom please…" She begged.

"Please what?" I asked teasingly.

"I…I don't know…just please" Laughing quietly at her frustrated cry I added another finger and smirked as she let out a loud cry, placing my thumb on her clit I began to rub fast little circles over it at the same time and watched proudly as she came undone almost instantly crying out loudly, her walls contracting around my fingers as I felt a gush of wetness over my hand. I continued for a little longer as she came down from her high before pulling out and sucking my fingers clean.

"Shit…" She gasped softly as she watched me and I smiled.

"How did that feel Letty?" I asked quietly as I leant my head against hers.

"Good…" She sighed happily with her eyes closed.

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"Yes…"

"You felt so good baby…" I whispered in her ear and she whimpered at my words.

"So good... so wet and tight…" I breathed in her ear and she moaned at my words.

"Dom…" I grinned knowing exactly what she was wanting even if she didn't know it herself but I planned on showing her exactly what she wanted.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	20. The truth about Toby part II

_Dom's POV_

I kissed her passionately as her arms went around me I kissed her hard for a moment before I shuffled back bending my head down to where my fingers had been moments before. I inhaled deeply for a moment enjoying her sweet scent as I heard her breath catch before I lowered my mouth to her lips kissing her gently before parting them with my tongue. My tongue sought out her clit swiping it hard as she bucked as I continued.

As expected she didn't last long again before she came and I made my way up to as kissing her lightly on the lips a few times as she caught her breath.

"What changed your mind?" I asked quietly as I stroked her sides.

"What you said the other day…you're right I was being self conscious." I paused looking down at her seriously.

"I hope you didn't do this for my benefit or to prove something to me." I said seriously but relaxed as she shook her head.

"No I wanted it…" I nodded and kissed her head lightly enjoying the feeling on her naked skin for a moment longer before I pulled back and settled next to her. She looked confused at me and I smiled giving her another kiss.

"As much as I like seeing you naked and in bed, I don't think I'd be able to sleep next to you like this all night." I explained and she quickly got dressed again before I pulled her close to me.

"The other day before the races when we were kissing, is that what you were planning on doing?" she asked quietly and I grinned into her neck.

"I had thought about it but you pulled away and ran off."

"Wish I hadn't now." I couldn't help but laugh at her words and I held her tight as we settled down to sleep.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Waking up the next morning for school was horrible I didn't want to leave Dom's arms so I slyly turned off my alarm and snuggled back down into his arms closing my eyes again.

"Nice try." I tensed as I heard his voice in my ear.

"Dom…" I whined quietly as he laughed at me.

"Sorry baby but I've been awake for a while, you should know better than to fool me."

"Please I'm not missing anything important." I pleaded as I rolled over to face him as he looked at me amused.

"Sorry as much as I would love to have you home, I do have work to do in the garage today." I sulked and he grinned kissing my nose.

"The least you could do is to give me a proper kiss before you kick me out of bed." I said grumpily and he did as I asked. Sighing I reluctantly got out of bed bending over to pick up my clothes as I pulled on a pair of pants just until I got other clothes and had a shower.

"You know we really need to move your stuff into here so Jesse or Leon can have your room."

"Jesse, no fucking way Leon is after last time." I said as he laughed agreeing with me.

"We can move your stuff in after school." He said quietly as he stared at me and I nodded.

"I'll see you downstairs." I said as I quickly left his room heading to mine to gather some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

I felt more ready to face school after my shower as I dressed in a pair of jeans that hung low on my hips and a singlet top pulling a hoodie on over the top. I dried my hair and left it down before I tidied up and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Let." Jesse called as I walked in the door and Leon and Vince nodded as they stuff their faces. Grimacing I sat next to Dom trying not to watch the boys eat as Mia handed me my own plate smiling.

"You ready Mia?" I asked as I finished off my plate and she nodded kissing Dom on the cheek before running to get her bag. I walked upstairs to grab my bag and shoes as well as my car keys. As I turned I noticed Dom standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stood in front of him ready to leave.

"I never thought I should have kept you home…"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Toby and Connor." I made a face and he grinned pulling me close.

"I don't think he'll be there and I don't think Toby would have the guts to turn up after Saturday night but just in case can you make sure you have your mobile on you all the time?"

"Yeah okay." I said as I leant up and met him half way in a kiss.

"See at the garage after school." I said as I walked out and found Mia waiting at the door for me.

"Everything okay?" she asked and I nodded smiling.

"Yeah everything's good. He asked for us to keep out mobiles on us just in case." And she nodded as we drove to school talking about the usual stuff.

I went the whole day not seeing Connor or Toby and it was end of school when I heard some girls talking.

"Yeah I can't believe it, he transferred as of today. Such a shame to lose such hot looking body." I snorted silently and grinned pulling out my phone and sending a text message to Dom.

_Connor transferred and I bet Toby's gone too_ I sent as I sat silently waiting on my car for Mia.

_Good._ I shook my head at the text knowing he was thinking more then just good but I let it go as I saw Mia heading towards me.

"Have you heard they're gone?" I nodded at her.

"Yeah no loss."

"Did you hear why?" I shook my head.

"I thought it was because of Saturday." She shook her head.

"Well sort of, the fight happened at the after races party everyone witnessed it. Word got out and something interesting was found."

"What?" I asked

"Toby's past may be clean but Connor's isn't." I nodded for her to continue.

"Well he's on a suspended jail sentence, allegedly drugged and raped a girl but he got off because they had a good lawyer and some of the evidence went missing. They've done a runner because if the cops hear about it Connor will be thrown in jail." I shook my head as I took in the news.

"How did you hear about this?" I asked.

"Seniors plus I heard a couple of the teachers talking about it as I walked past the teachers lounge."

"Man I know how to pick em." I thought wearily.

"You couldn't have known Let he honestly seemed like a nice enough guy problem was he just took the wrong advice from Connor when he couldn't get you." I nodded knowing she was right as we drove to the garage.

"You told Dom?" I asked quietly as we pulled in and she nodded.

"Yeah sorry I figured he should know." I sighed but nodded as he stepped out of the garage waiting for us as we walked towards him.

"You okay?" He asked us and we nodded before Mia left us alone.

"I only just found out, all I knew was he'd transferred." I stated before he could say anything but he didn't he just smiled softly at me and leant down to kiss me briefly before pulling back wrapping an arm around me as he lead me into the garage.

"Come on we have work to do." And I grinned thankful there was no fighting over it.

* * *

_Almost finished only a chapter or two left!_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	21. I love you

_Sorry it's been a while since I updated this I've been so caught up with Berlin bound I forget I have this one and High school days. enjoy!_

_(I apologize if the grammar and spelling is really bad my keys on my key board aren't working which is really testing my patience I've tried to fix everything I could find but I'm not perfect.)_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

_(Takes place one month after the last chapter.)_

Things went back to normal after the Toby/Connor incident and I was pleased to see and hear that they hadn't been back in a month. The races were normal again as well now that they had left and I was no longer looking over my shoulder watching every move Letty made to make sure she was safe. The skanks were still the same though but Letty seemed to keep them at bay most of the time which I didn't mind because I had found Letty's possessiveness a turn on, needless to say she laughed when I told her that once. Letty had finally moved into my room permanently and Jesse had ended up taking her room leaving Leon the basement to himself which seemed to suit him fine.

It was a Friday night and we were at the races finishing up, the party was going to be held at Hector's for a change and I had every intention of going until I caught sight of Letty standing by her car looking bored, her leather pants clinging to her body, her mid-rift shirt straining against her chest and exposing her flat stomach…damn she knew how to get me riled up. Looking around I sent a glare to a couple of guys that were eyeing her up and they left quickly as I made my way over to her.

"Hey." I said softly as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Hey yourself."

"I was thinking let's give the party a miss tonight." I whispered into her shoulder.

"You want to miss the party?" She asked slowly and I buried my head into her neck

as she followed my thought process.

"Mmhmm…you interested?" I asked as I bit her neck gently.

"That depends…" I raised an eyebrow as I spun her around to face me trapping her between me and her car.

"On?" I growled playfully into her ear as I kissed the spot just behind it I knew she liked and sure enough she mewed as I continued.

"Could your ego handle missing a party for the night?" She laughed quietly and I nipped her neck hard as she gasped and I laughed at her response.

"That's what you get for being mean." I said as I pulled back a little to look her in the eyes and she smiled but said nothing.

"If you don't want to then just tell me there's no pressure." I said seriously as I placed a kiss on her lips.

"No I want to I just… I just don't want to be bad at it." I frowned at her words and tilted her chin up so she was looking at me again.

"I thought we got past all the self-consciousness?"

"I did…mostly." I rolled my eyes.

"Meaning only when I was around." I stated and she smiled slightly.

"Sorry." I smiled softly at her and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Don't be sorry Let. Why don't we head home and watch a movie?" I said quietly and she sighed.

"Dom I'm ready…" I kissed her again cutting her off.

"I know baby I understand, watch a movie with me please?" I pouted.

"A movie?" she asked quietly and I gave her a playful look.

"Come on Let you know what I mean." I hinted to our usual make out sessions we seemed to find ourselves in whenever we started watching a movie. It was the only thing I could think of that might help her loosen up a bit and not be so self-conscious about going all the way, I had no intentions of pressuring her if she didn't want it that was fine I'd be content to pleasure her in other ways.

She nodded smiling slightly and we kissed again before I pulled away for good as she got in her car starting the engine before I went and got in mine heading off for home with her on my tail.

We headed upstairs to our room and she went to change while I set up the movie. I picked a random one out before putting it in and setting it up. I stripped off my shirt and jeans before kicked my boots off. Settling into bed I waited for Letty to return but I didn't have to wait for long as she came out in a singlet top and a pair of shorts and settled in next to me as I started the movie.

I almost groaned when I realized what movie I had put in, the note book. Of all the movies it had to be that one. Letty looked up at me her eyebrow raised and I frowned.

"I didn't look when I put it in." I defended and she smiled.

"Why is it even in here, it's one of Mia's." I glared at her as she started laughing.

"I was bored one day, I thought I might as well see what Mia see's in the damn movie."

"Did you cry?"

"No." I said evenly and she grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive I did not cry…I fell asleep." She looked offended.

"Dom how could you fall asleep in it?"

"Let please can we just change the movie?" I begged and she rolled her eyes as she got up to change it.

"Which one?" She asked as she packed the other away.

"Any." I answered as I rearranged the pillows behind me.

She joined me back in bed and I pressed play happy to see that it was at least a decent movie this time around. I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled into my side, my hand gliding up the side of her shirt as I took to caressing her side, stomach and hip. I felt her stare but I just smirked not looking at her. I enjoyed slowly teasing her until she snapped and took control and I was silently waiting to see how long it was going to take this time around.

I grinned when I heard her frustrated cry before her lips claimed mine. Immediately I kissed her back rolling onto my side as I pulled her closer as we completely forgot about the movie. We kissed slowly taking our time before we let our lips start wandering over each other.

Taking the chance I pulled away from her lips and looked down at her caressing her face softly as she stared up at me.

"It's your call baby…" I whispered softly as she stared back at me silently.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I was panting hard and completely relaxed by the time he placed one last kiss on my lips before pulling back a little.

"It's your call baby…" He whispered and I stared back tense for a moment before relaxing as I came to my decision. I wanted to do this. I nodded and he looked down at me with a guarded expression on his face but I smiled up at him and pulled him back in for a kiss.

"You sure?" He mumbled as I kept kissing him and again I smiled and nodded.

"Positive."

"You can still back out…" I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Dom I'm sure okay." He stared back at me for a moment and then leant down to kiss me again this time more passionately then before. Returning the kiss I pulled his body closer to mine as I found myself lying flat on my back with Dom on top of me. I vaguely heard the TV turn off and the room was suddenly thrown into darkness the only light coming in from the window from the outside street laps. It was just enough light to still be able to see each other.

I let him lead and I followed his lead as we starting shedding each other's clothes. Once I was completely naked his mouth started to wander and I mewed softly as I enjoyed the feelings he was stirring up. We'd done this sort of stuff before but it seemed to be different this time around.

"You're fucking beautiful Letty." He whispered softly into my neck and I moaned in reply as his fingers entered me suddenly.

"Shit." I breathed out quietly as he already had me nearing my end. He chuckled knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Come on Let you know what I want..." He teased and I felt like smacking the smirk off his face but I moaned instead my eyes closing as I came hard around his fingers crying out loudly.

"Such a good girl." He teased ignoring my glare. I let my hand wander downwards until it wrapped around his shaft and I squeezed gently smiling as he suddenly lost his playfulness.

"Let…" He warned but I did it again this time pumping him slowly. He closed his eyes and leant his head rest against my own and I could hear his harsh breathing as I continued at a slow pace.

Speeding up after a bit he finally released his held in groan as his hips thrust forward into my hand. I kissed the side of his neck and bit down gently listening as he groaned again flipping us both over so I was straddling his legs. I'd only done this twice before so I still felt unsure about it even more so under his gaze but I continued stroking him keeping eye contact with him. His hands gripped my hips tightly as I went to move downwards but his hands stopped me.

"Baby you do that and I won't last." I pouted and he grinned bringing me back to his lips.

"Sorry baby but you don't realize how good you are." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Dom I've done it once."

"Yes but believe me no one can do it like you." He said seriously before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"If it gets too much or you change your mind promise you'll tell me to stop." He said seriously and I nodded.

"I need to hear you say it Let."

"I promise, please baby I need you…" I begged and he gave me one last kiss as he lined himself up. I winced and tensed as I felt him enter and he paused groaning quietly.

"Let baby you need to relax, I don't want to hurt you."

"I can't." I ground out as a few tears escaped. I was touched when he wiped them away gently and he kissed me again but this time softly, it was one of those kisses that made you forget about everything.

I swore loudly and more tears escaped as he suddenly surged forward entering me completely. He stilled immediately caressing my face as he apologized over and over again for hurting me.

"It's okay." I gasped out breathing harshly as the pain between my legs became more noticeable. He kept still softly running his hands over my body until I finally nodded and he started moving slowly.

"Shit." I swore as he hit a particularly painful spot and he paused.

"Let?"

"I'm fine keep going." I whispered quietly as I griped his shoulders tightly. He seemed to hesitate so I rocked my own hips upward causing us to groan as I did so, him in pleasure and mine in discomfort.

I let out a small scream in as he hit a certain spot and he faltered for a second, even I didn't know whether it was in pain or pleasure but he did it again and I found myself whimpering. His mouth claimed mine in a hungry kiss and he growled quietly in my ear as his lips moved to attack my neck.

"Shit Letty…." He ground out as he pulled my hips closer to his.

"Mmmm." I mewed as his fingers played with my clit.

"You okay?" I nodded gasping as he changed angles.

"Yes." I panted as the discomfort started ebbing away and the pleasure started to kick in.

Dom had been right it wasn't going to last long for either of us as I fell over the edge screaming Dom's name as he followed only moments later.

"I love you Letty." My breath caught and I stared into his eyes seeing the truth behind his words.

"I love you too Dom."

* * *

_FINISHED!_

_You've all been amazing and inspiring love to you all! Sorry it took so long guys but I hope you enjoyed the story and be sure to check out my others._

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
